Los Santo: The City of Supernatural
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: After been found by supernatural hunters, Michael, Trevor and Michael's family have fled down to San Andreas, a place where supernatural beings can live. Ashley has spend the last ten years, learning to hunt things that go bump in the middle of the night. Now she is in Los Santo, and finds her two uncles and the boys will stop at nothing to save Ashley from her family's curse.
1. Welcome to LS

**Ashley's p.o.v**

Slamming the door open into to the house, I shifted the duffle bag so that it sat comfortably on my shoulder.

'Home sweet home,' I muttered whist stepping inside. The only sounds that could be heard was my boots tapping on the ground with every step. Sighing I placed the duffle bag onto a couch that was in the lounge room. Looking around I could see that this place will be able to hold me and my friends, Marcus, Clint, Tommy and Scott. We are a group of supernatural hunters and we are called The Five.

'Ashley get your butt out here and help us carry all this,' I heard Tommy yell. I walked out and grabbed a couple crossbows and a bundle of wolfsbane. Marcus, Clint and Scott kept taking stuff whist Tommy tossed things from the back of Marcus's truck. Eventually we managed to get everything inside and unpacked.

'Alright what do we know about San Andreas?' Tommy asked.

'Uh it's a place full of supernatural beings that all need to be killed,' I answered.

'Apart from that,' Tommy retorted. I scoffed.

'Nothing much,' Clint butted in.

'Look all we have to do is look around, find something that will led us to one,' I said whilst standing up. I grabbed my tan leather jacket and a wooden stake. I also placed on a set of fingerless black gloves. My left one is laced with wolfsbane and my right one is laced with vervain. By wearing these gloves I can easily find werewolves and vampires. I checked behind my round, big, gold horse belt buckle and seen the start of my handle, hidden behind the brown leather is my silver sword.

'Where are you going?' Marcus asked.

'I'm going to scout around Sandy Shores. Maybe I might find a nest of vampires,' I called while walking out of the house.

'Don't get yourself killed,' Scott called. Giving a small chuckle I jumped into my navy blue Jeep and sped off to Sandy Shores.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Sitting outside of _Yellow Jack Inn_ the full moon glowed on the ground in front me. Moving my hand a little I caught a glimpse of the moonlight ring that I wear. The pale moonstone glowed even brighter on the night of the full moon more than anytime of month. I was lucky that Michael got together with Amanda, otherwise I would be roaming around in my wolf form. Letting out a low growl, my eyes changed to a deep red. I snapped out of my thought about been a werewolf and watched a navy blue Jeep pull up near my truck. A young girl stepped out of the Jeep, looking at her she was in her early twenties, had short ash blonde hair. She wore a tan leather jacket, navy blue jeans, and cowboy boots. On her hands wear fingerless black gloves and she wore a leather belt with a big gold buckle on it. She came over towards me.

'Excuse me this bar any good?' She asked while leaning against the wall.

I shrugged. 'Eh, it's not that bad. Just don't piss Janet,' I told her. She gave a small laugh.

'Let me guess. She an old bartender that is pretty much a witch?'

'Yeah she is. How did you know?' I asked.

'Lucky guess my name is Ashley,' she said then held out her left hand.

'Trevor,' I said then took her hand to shake. My hand start to sizzle and burn, holy crap I'm talking to a hunter and she has just exposed me, fucking wolfsbane.

'Well, well a werewolf,' she said. Growling, I grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the parking lot. She was slammed against a vehicle and landed hard on the ground. She slowly got back up on her feet and grabbed something from behind her belt, it was a sword. Crouching down, I partly shifted into my wolf form, my teeth changed and my fingernails became claws. The hunter came at me with the sword, I grabbed the sword but it burned again. This hunter is good at what she does. Fighting her off, she was strong. Grabbing her right arm, I sank my claws into her arm, she grabbed me with her left hand and my skin started to burn again. Groaning in pain, I managed to get a glimpse of a ring on her right hand. It was a ring that when whoever is wearing, if they die a supernatural death, they will not die. Grabbing her I shoved my claws deep into her chest, blood start to ooze from her mouth and I watched the life go out of her eyes. I pulled my claws out and she fell to the ground. My claws slowly vanished back down and turned into my fingernails. Sighing I wiped the blood onto my shirt and pants, add them to the blood stains that are already there. Picking up her body, I also grabbed her sword handle and dragged the pair of them to my truck. Once I dumped her body into the back of my truck, I pulled out my phone and texted Michael.

 _Hey Mickey it's me, look I got a bit of a hunter's problem. Meet me at my airfield and bring Franklin along._


	2. The Hunter's Curse

**Author's notes: Hey guys so I have switched the story to a third person's p.o.v. I would also like to thank RedRose85 for a good review, it means a lot when people give me reviews. Anyway back to the story.**

Trevor paced outside his hanger, waiting for Michael and Franklin to arrive, he glared into the hanger. He had hung the young hunter by her feet, her fingers nearly touching the ground. The silver of her ring gleamed in the moonlight. He caught a glimpses of car headlights coming down towards the hanger. He knew who it would be, the car came to halt near he's truck and Michael and Franklin appeared out of the car a few seconds later.

'So, where is this hunter?' Michael asked. Trevor pointed into the hanger.

'Right in there,' he answered. The boys edged in closer.

'So what am I here for and why haven't you killed her?' Franklin asked.

'Okay we need her alive so that we can find out how many more hunters are here. She's smart and will not be flying solo. Since that she still dead, I thought that you could possess her body and see what's going in her head.'

'I don't know about that one dawg. I mean she's a hunter after all.'

'Just try it,' Trevor growled.

'Okay, okay jeez,' Franklin muttered and then black smoke emerged from the body that he was possessing and jammed himself into the hunter's body. Inside her head Franklin looked around.

'Sorry,' he heard a voice say. Spinning around he could see the hunter.

'No demons allowed,' she yelled and just like that Franklin was ejected from her body.

'What the fuck happened?' Trevor asked as soon Franklin re-jumped into his body.

'Little bitch ejected me. So what now?' Franklin asked whilst climbing back onto his feet. Trevor looked at Michael.

'Oh no, no, no. I don't feed on humans!' he yelled.

'Come on M, it's the only way to know if she's got vervain in her system,' Trevor said.

'Yeah and look at what happen last time. You know what happens when I fed, I turn into a Ripper.'

'And that's why you are a damn softie that only feeds on animal blood. You can control your bloodlust and you know!' Trevor roared. Michael hissed and exposed his fangs. Trevor gave a loud wolf roar and start to change into his wolf form. Franklin stepped in between the pair of them.

'Alright alright lay off you two, we have bigger issues here other than you two trying to kill each other again.' Michael calmed down and his fangs disappeared, while Trevor bones started to break and a few minutes later he was a human again.

'Just to let you know Trevor, if I kill anybody that blood will be on your hands,' Michael said before walking over where the hunter was hanging. Looking back towards his friends, Michael teeth clicked and his fangs were exposed. Sinking his fangs into the girl's neck he pulled away coughing and chocking on her blood. He dropped onto his knees and spat the blood out.

'Vervain,' he groaned.

'Damn it that means that we will have to drain her dry from her blood,' Trevor muttered.

'What? No way!' Franklin yelled. Trevor growled and turned towards Franklin.

'It's called survival Franklin! If we let her go she will come after me and then she will find you. We all will be dead. Michael needs to compel her to forget about what I am unless of course you want to die!'

'Nah dawg. I don't wanna die, I'm just saying there has to be a better way to do this.'

'There is no better way and we better hurry before…' Trevor was cut off by a gasp and the chain rattling.

'She wakes up,' he finished.

'What the fuck is this?' She demanded. Trevor walked over to her and crouched down so that he was looking at her face.

'This my friend is called survival. Now you are going to answer some questions for me and my friends, or I will torture you,' he said whilst showing her his claws.

'Oh I'm so terrified right now,' she whispered.

'So you should because we are your worst nightmare.' The hunter laughed.

'Oh please, I have killed things scarier that you guys.'

'Yeah right. Now let's stop the gossip and let's talk. Now tell us your name.'

'Ashley,' she answered.

'Got a last name Ashley?' Michael asked.

'Okay let's just cut the bullshit and get to the real questions,' she hissed.

'And what are the real questions?' Franklin asked.

'Like how many hunters are there? And I can tell you this, I will never rat my family out ever.'

'Well, well looks like we're going to bled her dry,' Trevor growled.

'Trevor,' Michael said stepping forward.

'What? What Michael?' Trevor asked.

'Look at the ring,' he said whilst pointing to it. Trevor glared down. The silver ring had a round onyx stone with the letter B in the middle.

'Is it just me or does that ring look familiar?' Trevor asked and then took the ring off her finger. Both he and Michael looked closely at the ring. Next minute gunshot noises could be heard and Michael and Trevor went down.

'Shit,' Franklin yelled and dove for cover. Ashley shot the chain and fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning she slowly got up onto her feet and snatched her ring up. She could hear Michael groaning while he was trying to pull out the wooden bullets.

'Tsk, tsk don't even think about Uncle M,' she said while getting onto her knees. Michael groaned and coughed up a little bit of blood.

'You don't know about that ring do you?' He asked. She laughed at him.

'I don't care all I know is that this is the ring brings me back to life.'

'Yeah but do you know why we that to leave?' He asked. Ashley shook her head.

'That ring is cursed. Every time Brad worn it when he died he got closer to a dark side of him. One day after he died and came back he came at us, we were focused to kill him. We called the hunter's curse. Ashley how many times have you died with that ring on your hand?'

'I don't know maybe 5 times,' she answered.

'Ashley don't wear that ring again,' Michael said.

'Really? Because it's too late for that one,' and she gave an evil smile.

'You are not the good Ashley are you?' Michael. Ashley laughed at him.

'And who said I was the bad guy maybe I just that part that Ashley locks away. Her true self just like Brad. He was a hunter for fuck sake, he want to see the lot of you burn in hell, but he just locked it away.' Ashley head tilted to the left a little and she punched Michael in the jaw.

'Now this is going to be fun,' she said with a small evil laugh. Next minute Franklin jumped from behind the desk that he was hiding behind of and grabbed her around the neck. Ashley start to gasp for air she couldn't breathe. After a few more minutes of struggling she body went lifeless again.

'Thanks Frank,' Michael said and finally he managed to get the wooden bullet out of his chest. Franklin walked over the Trevor and pulled out the bullet from his head. Still Trevor didn't move, Michael came over and gripped onto his lower right arm.

'What are you doing?' Franklin asked.

'Triggering the healing,' Michael said before breaking Trevor's arm. Trevor's eyes open and as he bolted upright roaring at the top of his lungs. Panting and puffing, the bullet wound vanished and the bone snapped back into it place.

'Where is the bitch?' Trevor growled and then he spotted her lifeless body. Roaring he shoved Michael out of the way and lunged for the body. Franklin body slammed him to the ground and then snapped his neck.

'You're welcome,' he said to Michael.

'So what now?' Michael asked.

'Well for a start we will have to keep her locked up. There is no way in hell that I'm not going to kill her because she got a dark side to her. Hell we're got a dark to us, she wouldn't give up on us so why should we give up on her?'

'Well I got a cellar in the basement at my house. We can put her there.'

'Perfect, let's go,' he said before picking Ashley's body up. Placing her over his shoulder, he carried her out to his Tailgater and placed her onto the backseat.

'What about T?' Franklin asked.

'Just leave him, we can deal with him. First problem, Ashley we need to figure out how to lock up the bad side of her,' he answered. Franklin nodded and they both climbed into Michael's car and sped off back into the city.


	3. The Escape

Ashley bolted upright coughing and gasping for air. Grasping the edge of the single bed, she looked around frantically. Panting she realized that she had no idea where she was, both the floor and walls were an ugly brown colour. She slowly got onto her feet and walked over to the giant black steel door. Examining the door she knew that there was a way out, she just had to find it.

###

'You brought someone with the Hunter's Curse into our house!' Amanda screeched.

'Mandy that Ashley that you're talking about. We have a chance to save her, we can't give up on her. Now if you excuse me, I have crazy, werewolf friend to deal with,' the doors into Michael's house slammed open and Trevor stood in the middle of the doorway. Growling he crouched down ready to attack.

'T, I know what you are thinking,' Michael said with his hands out in front of him.

'You and Franklin fucking snapped my neck,' he yelled and lunged forward. Amanda focused on Trevor and using her witchcraft she brought Trevor to a halt. He gripped onto his head and screamed in pain as his blood vessels in his head start to explode.

'Really?' He groaned looking at Amanda. She stopped and Trevor fell onto his knees, still groaning from the pain. After a few more minutes of groaning Trevor climbed back onto his feet.

'So what's the plan Superman? How are you going to save Ash from the Hunter's Curse? Huh?' He asked Michael.

'The plan is to find a way to help Ashley. Look Trevor you may not see things the way I would, but we can save her. There has to be way, she never gave up on you or me. So why should we just give up on her?'

'Because she's going to the death like Brad was nearly the death of us,' Trevor growled. Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'She's not Brad! She better than him, stronger mentally. She can fight off this thing that's in her head, hell she managed to fight Franklin off.'

'And what if she can't fight?'

Michael sighed. 'Then I will put her down, myself,' he said after a few minutes.

'Okay then,' Trevor agreed.

'Follow me,' Michael said and start to walk towards a door that led down to the basement. As soon as they got down to the basement they heard a yell of anger and what sound like something been hit.

'Fucking hell,' they heard Ashley yell.

'Well she is up and about,' Trevor muttered. Another yell and what sound like a body slamming up against something was heard.

'Fucking steel door,' she muttered. Looking up she seen Trevor and Michael watching her.

'What the fuck are you freaks looking at?' She demanded before turning her back towards the door.

'Ashley it's us,' Michael said. Growling she turned back towards them.

'Well I never thought I will see you two ever again,' she muttered keep her head low.

'Hey it's good to see you,' Trevor said.

'Oh yeah I bet your really fucking glad to see me again,' she hissed through gritted teeth.

'What the fuck is that meant to mean?' Trevor asked.

'Hm, let's see, you killed my dad and then you ditched me. What fucking happen to "we never will leave you Ash." Huh? Look at how I turned out, I am a hunter who wants to kill the lot of you.'

'Ashley that's not you. There is something dark inside of you, you can fight.'

Ashley just scoffed and laughed at Michael. 'If it's in me, then it's me. How the fuck am I supposed to fight my own self? Yes, I can fight supernatural being but I can't fight my own self.'

'Ashley you will be able to fight. You can do this, because you are fighting for your family.'

Ashley gritted her teeth and grabbed onto the bars that were in the middle of the door. There was a wild look in her eyes.

'Don't ever use that word, we are not family. I lost my first family 10 years ago, my dad, my two beloved uncles, my aunt and my cousins. My family are now 4 brothers that love and care for me. They found me and raised me as their own sister. Now get the fuck away from,' she growled before turning away.

'Ashley,' Trevor began. Ashley remerged.

'I said fuck off!' She yelled before disappearing again. Trevor reached out to open the door but Michael grabbed onto his arm

'Leave her Trevor, she will come to her senses. Come we have a cure to find, Michael said before walking away. Trevor gave a small glance at the door and then followed. Upstairs Amanda start to search through all of her spell books along with Tracey and Jimmy.

'Hey Trevor do you mind go down the street and grabbing us some pizzas, maybe get one for Ash, while we keep looking for a cure,' Michael said whilst picking a spell book. Trevor just scoffed and then walked out of the door. Meanwhile down in the basement, Ashley had her arm through one of the bars and was reaching for the lock on the door.

'Come on, come on,' she muttered to herself. Despite the fact her arm was aching and she was trapped in a house full of supernatural beings she was determined to get out. She finally managed to grip on the lock and twisted it open. Sighing she pulled her arm and massaged it while climbing up the stairs. She slowly opened the door at the top of the stairs and crept into the hallway. Looking around she was in a garage, moving quietly and quickly she lifted the garage door open just height enough for her to crawl under. Once she was outside, she moved to a hedge and move behind it. As she reached the gate, she heard a truck pulling in. Crouching down she watched Trevor climb out and carried four boxes of pizza into the place. She waited a few more minutes before running out of the place. Looking down the street she spotted a red Mesa, walking down to it she smashed the driver's window and hotwired it before speeding away.

###

Trevor placed the three large pizza on the table before picking up the small one. He always knew that Barbecue Chicken was Ashley favorite pizza, he walked down to the basement.

'Hey Ash, I brought you're favorite pizza,' there was no response.

'Ashley?' He asked still no response, placing the pizza into one hand he open the lock and pulled the door open. Looking around she was gone.

'Oh fuck,' he muttered. 'Michael! We have a problem!' He yelled. The door to the basement opened and then closed.

'What the fuck happen?' He asked as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

'She got out,' Trevor answered. Michael rolled his eyes and then stormed up the stairs.

###

Ashley slammed the doors open into the house and the boys ran to the foyer.

'My god. Where the fuck have you been?' Clint demanded. Ashley just looked at him.

'Oh you know. I went out and I ended up at a bar and we all know how those stories end,' she lied. Marcus just scoffed at her.

'So why didn't you answer your phone?' He asked.

'I lost it.' She answered before walking up the stairs.

'What do you think you are doing?' Clint asked.

'Going to take a shower,' before turning away. An evil smile appeared on her face.

 _And then I'm going to get my own body,_ she thought to herself before walking into her room.


	4. Doppelgänger

'Argh!' Trevor yelled before punching through the wall of his trailer.

'T calm down,' Michael said in a soft tone. Trevor looked up with his true eye colour and growled.

'We have searched San Andreas for the past three day and we have found nothing. I told you we should have killed her, but no. Michael didn't listen, Michael took matters into his own fucking hands and looked at what happen!' He yelled, trying not to loss control. Trevor clutched his fists into tight balls and watched as his claws start to cut into his palm making small drop of blood fall to the ground. Closing his eyes, he recalled a way that Ashley showed him, when he felt like he was going to lose control.

'Three thing cannot be long hid. The sun, the moon, the truth,' he whispered. After repeating it four more time, he felt his body calming down.

'You still use that?' Michael asked.

'Every time I feel like I'm going to lose control,' he muttered.

'Come on we better get back to the city. I hope Amanda has better luck than us,' Michael said before walking. Trevor looked at the hole that he made before stepping out of his trailer.

###

Trevor and Michael stepped inside Michael's house.

'Mandy we're back,' Michael called. There was no response.

'Amanda,' Trevor called out. Still nothing. Michael ran into the lounge room. The whole room was trashed. Books were everywhere, one of the couches have been flipped and a picture of Tracey and Jimmy had come off the wall.

'Fuck we can guess who came to pay a visit?' Michael asked.

'Yeah Ashley,' Trevor muttered.

###

Amanda woke up bound and gagged to a wooden chair. She let a muffled cry as she saw Tracey and Jimmy tied to two more chairs. Looking around the place they were in a warehouse.

'Forgive the place, I made sure that the boys will not be able to find us,' a female voice said from behind. Amanda felt the gag been untied from behind. The figure came out from the darkness, it was Ashley.

'Ashley I have known you, for years, I know that this isn't you,' Amanda pleaded. Ashley placed her hands on the handles of the chair and laughed.

'Nah, I'm just the good part that she locked away. Just like Brad, Ashley locked me away, but every time she died she brought a little part of me back, until well this happened. So you and your little witchcraft are going to do me a favor.'

'And why should I help you?'

'Well because if you don't I'm going to hurt they people that you and that vampire call kids,' she hissed before walking over to a table. She pulled up a vervain flower and walked over to Tracey. The flower touched her skin and it start to burn. Amanda closed her eyes as Tracey woke up screaming.

'Now are you going to help me?' Ashley asked. Amanda shook her head.

'Hey Tracey feel like something to eat?' Ashley asked before shoving the vervain into her mouth and sealing it shut. Tracey let out a muffled scream, Ashley let go after a minute and small trail of blood start ooze from Tracey mouth.

'Help me,' Ashley hissed at Amanda. Amanda just shook her head and Ashley scoffed.

'This is a waste of my time,' she muttered before grabbing a wooden stake. She walked around behind Tracey and raised the stake just as start to lower it Amanda screamed.

'No. no wait, I will help you, just don't harm Tracey.'

'Well that's more like it,' she said before throwing the stake down to the ground. She walked over to Amanda and untied her.

'So what do you need from me?' She asked.

'Oh you just a little spell. It famous name is the doppelgänger spell,' Ashley just said simply.

'What? No way,' she exclaimed. Ashley walked over and picked up the stake.

'Alright, alright I will do it,' Amanda pleaded. Ashley walked back over to Amanda and kneeled down in front of her.

'Well then let's get on with it,' Ashley said. Gripping onto the sides of her head, Amanda began the spell.

'Veneficas coram me quacumque die invocavero te. Huius opem Doppelganger creare hominem hunc ambulare et loqui,' as Amanda start the chant again a blob start to appear next to Ashley. Amanda kept chanting and the blob became a faded figure, by the fourth time the figure was Ashley. Then the first Ashley gasped and her eyes became wide. Looking around she had no clue where she was, then she saw her aunt and cousins.

'Amanda, Tracey, Jimmy what the hell is going on?' She asked. Looking next to her she seen what looked like a twin version of her. The other Ashley slowly opened her eyes.

'Thanks for that Amanda, that's all I will be needing,' she said before standing. The first Ashley looked on confused. The second Ashley start to walk out of the warehouse.

'What you the fuck are you?' The first Ashley asked. The other Ashley looked her.

'Oh Ashley I'm you,' she said before walking out.

'What?' Ashley asked pretty much to no one. Amanda sat down in front of her.

'What happen? How long has it been?' Ashley asked.

'Four days,' she answered. Ashley gasped and the start to cry. Amanda wrapped an arm around her.

'It's okay Ash, I'm here. Come on let's get out of here,' she said while helping Ashley up. They walked outside and called a cab. The whole time Ashley was quite.

###

Trevor and Michael opened the doors into the house. As soon as they stepped in Amanda ran up to Michael and wrapped her arms around him. Michael gently kissed while Trevor wandered into the lounge room. On the couch Ashley sat there, leg crossed, her head hung low. Trevor knew what was running through her, guilt. Trevor kneeled down so that he's face was the same level as her face.

'Ash,' he said quietly reaching out to touch her. Ashley gripped on to his wrist and shoved it away. Trevor sighed and then sat next to her. Ashley didn't even look at him. Slowly Trevor wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her. Eventually Ashley start to cry again and Trevor hugged while Ashley sobbed into his shoulder.

'Shh, it's okay, it's okay Ash. I'm here and I will always be by your side,' he said in a quite tone.

'This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me, there would be a evil version of me running around,' she sobbed.

'Ash, it's not your fault, it's mine. I left you.'

'I am so sorry that this had to happen.'

'It's okay. Like everything else we will get through this,' he told her.

'I love you Uncle T,' she whispered.

'I love you too Ash,' he said before kissing her forehead. Ashley sobbed for a few more minutes before climbing back to her feet.

'Where are you going?' Trevor asked.

'I'm to see the other boys. They are probably freaking out right now,' she answered.

'Wait, I'll come with you,' Trevor said before standing up.

'I don't think so they are hunters and they will kill you.'

'I don't care,' he said before walking out. Ashley ended up following him.

 **Author's notes: Hey guys so I thought I might tell about Amanda's spell that made a second Ashley. First it's not a really spell I just made it up and it's done in Latin. Here the translation.**

 **Witches before me I call upon you. Help me create a doppelganger of this person, to walk and talk like this person.**


	5. Ashley Number 2

Pulling up outside the two story house, just outside of Sandy Shores, Trevor wondered what was going to happen. He's never been near a hunter's house, let along inside one.

'Um… just a pre-warning, my friends can be pretty loud and sometimes a bit rude. As soon as they find out that you're a werewolf, just prepare for silver knives, axes and arrows to come fly at you. Also there may be some wolfbane grenades, darts and knives coming your way.'

Trevor gave a small smile. 'I think to handle a bunch of hunters,' he told her.

'Ever heard of a group of hunters called the Five?' She asked. Trevor nodded.

'Well there me, Marcus, Clint, Tommy and Scott. We are the Five,' she said before stepping out of the truck.

'Wait what? You are part of the Five?' She turned and faced him.

'Yeah I'm part of the Five,' she said in a slower tone. 'Come on let's go inside,' she said before opening the doors.

'Ashley I swear to god if that you I'm gonna…' Clint yelled before realizing that they had a guest. 'Well it's nice to see you made a new friend,' he commented gesturing towards Trevor. Suddenly a silver tomahawk came flying down the stairs, Ashley super-fast reflexes managed to catch it.

'Don't fall for that he's a werewolf and his brainwashed her into thinking he's good,' they heard Tommy yell from the top of the stairs.

'Oh fuck,' Trevor muttered. Ashley changed the grip ready to throw it at anyone who dared to cross paths. A sound was made as an arrow went flying at Trevor's head, Trevor shoved Ashley out of the way and caught the arrow.

'Alright everyone let's calm down. This can end two ways, one with all of us dead, two we all drop our weapons and we talk about some bigger issues,' Ashley called out throughout the house.

'And what issues are bigger than you been a werewolf?' Marcus yelled from the kitchen. Ashley just laughed.

'I'm not a werewolf alright and the bigger issues is that there is an evil me running around, doing god knows what,' Ashley yelled back.

'Prove you're not a werewolf and then maybe we might drop our weapons,' Clint said while holding onto a silver dagger. Ashley just rolled her eyes, tossed the tomahawk to the ground and walked over to Clint.

'Come on, cut my arm, see if it burns,' she said. Clint slowly cut Ashley's arm and watched. There was no sizzling or burning.

'So why then are you working with werewolves?' Clint asked.

'Long story cut short. That's my uncle and we are wasting time. We can deal with this later. For now let's deal with my doppelganger,' Ashley answered.

'Okay what do you need from us?' Clint asked.

'Are you for real Clint? We're going to help her after she betrayed us?' Marcus asked.

'Shut up,' Clint snapped. Tommy came down from the stairs followed by Scott.

'We will help in anyway,' Tommy said.

'Okay, Tommy since you got more brains that us maybe you can answer a question,' Ashley said. Tommy nodded.

'Okay if I was a crazy doppelganger hell-bend on destroy the supernatural. Where would I go?' She asked. Tommy start to rub his beard, thinking.

'Hey, werewolf…' Tommy started.

'My name is Trevor,' Trevor said.

'Okay Trevor, do you if there is there any hunting cabins in the mountains?' He asked.

'Yeah there plenty, Wade, Chef and Ron use them to turn,' he answered.

'Well looks like we going to have to search the mountains for Ashley number 2,' Tommy said.

###

Meanwhile Ashley had stepped out of an underground nightclub. Smiling to herself, it felt so great to be in her own body. People stared at her as she walked along the street, her black outfit covered in blood. She found the motorbike that she had stolen and sped out to the mountains. Pulling up outside the hunting cabin, she stepped inside. Her next target was The Lost, in practically Johnny, the gang leader. The rest are humans but Ashley didn't care, they work with supernatural, they might as well be supernatural beings. Sighing she grabbed her silver axe, and some wolfsbane darts before leaving again.

###

Michael and Franklin arrived near a walking track just outside the mountains. Trevor, Ashley, Clint, Marcus, Tommy and Scott were waiting for them.

'Okay,' Ashley said placing a map on the hood of her Jeep. All on it was a bunch of X's.

'These are all the hunting cabins. If we all spread out, we will should be able to check all the cabins by nightfall. If you see the other me, don't hesitated, kill her.' Everyone nodded.

'Let's go,' she said. While Michael went off with Tommy, Franklin teamed up with Marcus, Trevor went alone, Ashley and Clint together and Scott went off by himself as well.

'So that's your first family?' Clint asked as they walked along a track.

'Yeah I guess. Is there an issue with that?' She asked.

'Nah, but what will happen with your ties to us Ash?'

'I know I will have to make a choice between you guys of my supernatural family.'

'And who will choice?'

'I don't know. Can we just focus on find evil me and killing her please?' She asked as they approach a cabin.

'Okay. But this discussion is not done,' he said before opening the door. Both of them armed their pistol, ready to shoot. The cabin was empty.

'Well she's not here,' Clint said drawing an X on it.

'Come on next,' Ashley said before walking away.

Meanwhile Trevor had wandered deep into mountains, searching the cabins. Eventually he stumbled upon one that had fresh motorbike tracks. Kicking the door open he saw a devil's trap in the doorway. Looking on the wall there was all of these info about The Lost all over. He quickly pulled out his phone and rang Michael.

'I found it and I know who she going after next.'

'Who is that?' Michael asked.

'Johnny, I turned him into a werewolf. By the looks on the wall she is going after all of The Lost.'

'Did you turn the entire gang?'

'No only Johnny. Look if I turn I can get there quickly. Alert the others and meet me at The Lost trailer park,' Trevor said before hanging up. Stepping outside, he closed his eyes and focused on turning. Trevor yelled in pain as each bone and muscle start to change shape, he's yells became roars and soon he was in his wolf form. Sprinting through the mountains, he hoped he wasn't too late. Eventually he arrived at The Lost trailer park. Shifting back into his human form, he start to wander into the camp.

'Damn it,' he muttered while walking around. All The Lost were dead, Trevor looked down at Johnny. Suddenly he could hear the sounds of something being sharpened. Following the sounds he came around a corner and seen Ashley. She was sitting on a wooden chair, boots on the table, sharping her silver axe.

'Well,' she said tossing the rock that she was using away. 'I was wondering when one of you guys would find me.'


	6. The Link

Trevor took a step back, as Ashley stood up. She switched the axe into her right hand and laughed at Trevor.

"You are scared ain't you?" She asked. Trevor responded by growling at her. She laughed at him again.

"I was hoping it would be the vampire, but you will do." She says.

"What's that meant to mean?" Trevor asked.

"I want to offer you a deal Trevor." Ashley replied

"What kind of deal?" Trevor asks

"You give me all the names of the supernatural beings and I will let you walk away from this. That I promise," Ashley says holding out a hand. Trevor took it.

"Tempting but no deal." Trevor says before breaking her hand.

###

"Okay so if we…" Ashley stopped speaking and started to scream in pain.

"Ashley?" Michael asked

"I feel like… my wrist just snapped." Ashley managed to say, looking at her hand.

"You gotta get over there and stop Trevor." Clint says.

"Why?" Franklin asked.

"They are linked together. What happens to one, happens to the other. If Trevor kills the other Ashley, he will kill her as well." Clint explained before Michael sped off, while the others stayed with Ashley. Suddenly Ashley started to gasp for air.

"I… can't…. breathe." She says, gasping.

"Michael better hurry the fuck up." Clint says.

###

Back at The Lost, Trevor had wrapped his hands around Ashley's neck and was choking her to death, when Michael showed up.

"Stop whatever you're doing to her, you hurting Ashley." Michael says. Trevor released his grip and Ashley fell to the ground coughing.

"What the hell kind of defense is that?!" Trevor says.

"Well I will tell you one thing." Ashley says while standing up.

"And what is that thing?'' Michael asked.

"She's going to become my leverage." She says before shooting Trevor with one of her wolfbane darts. Ashley then threw the axe into Michael's chest before running away.

"Damn shit!" Trevor shouted, running to Michael.

"If she goes… she's gonna be… surprised…" Michael managed to say, Trevor realising what he was talking about.

"I haven't seen her for years." Trevor says.

"Neither have I. Now pull this axe out please so that we can get go." Michael says. Trevor nodded and then pulled the axe out. Both of them ran to where Michael car is.

"Oh come on. Little bitch slashed the tires." Michael says.

"Of course she did, Ashley isn't stupid, either one of them." Trevor says.

"Well, neither am I. I know damn well what you did." All heard, turning to see a small girl, Ashley recognising the girl's light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh fuck. That's my cue to disappear." Ashley says before jumping onto her bike and speeding off.

"Like fuck you will!" Carly shouts angrily, chasing after Ashley on her Vader bike.

"Carly don't hurt her." Michael yelled.

"Johnny didn't do a damn thing to you!" Carly shouts, Ashley knowing why Carly was so angry.

It was then that both girls felt something that was like a static shock… then the electronics in both bikes went out completely, a form of lightning sparking across the speedometers and lights.

Carly turned to see a Lost MC van behind her, the driver masked but she recognised him by his height and body shape. He pulled her off the bike, taking her to the van as the passenger got in the driver's seat.

"Let her go!" Ashley shouts.

Ashley turned and sped towards them… before she saw a quick flash of blue light for a split second. The next thing she knew, the whole front wheel of the bike was sliced off and the bike crashed, throwing her off.

Carly's eyes were closed, her hands over her ears… but the hands on her shoulders were ones she's felt before.

"I… I thought that-" Carly says, opening her eyes as his mask was pulled off and both hugged, Johnny lightly stroking Carly's hair.

Ashley screamed angrily… the van was gone… and so was Carly.

"Ash, what happened?" Trevor says after running over to her. Ashley stood and pulled a knife out, holding it at her neck.

"Bring me Carly and Johnny or I will kill myself which equals to kill the other one of me. I know for a fact you don't want her to die." Ashley says

Trevor shook his head.

"Well this is going to hurt like a bitch." She says.

"Wait. I will bring them to you." Trevor says.

"Good… you better." Ashley says, lowering the knife.

"What the hell's gotten you so crazy?!" Trevor shouts unexpectedly.

"Me, crazy? You want him killing the human part of her?!" Ashley shouts.

"No." Trevor says.

"Then bring them. I can still fix this, make them both completely human." Ashley says.

"You're bluffing." He says, Ashley with a look on her face that says " _I can fix what you caused!"_.

Trevor was about to turn to leave when he turned back to Ashley. "You ever hear… of Samantha Kenton the feared?"

"No." Ashley says after thinking.

Trevor smiled as he remembered. "No, I suppose it's not a light story… Sam was a strong girl… she was highly developed in the Genti arts… she grew so powerful that she could even stop people from dying. Anyone who knew who she was, feared her power… the only thing she had to fear in the end was losing that power. She was sworn to… finishing what her grandfather started, a planet-wide empire, one controlling everything… and in the end, she lost her power… her apprentice killed her in her sleep… some, however, say she was able to bring herself back as well as others, and she did… some believe she's hiding in the desert somewhere, waiting for the chance to return."

"Maybe it won't be too much longer." Ashley says.

Terry drove the speed limit as they reached Flint County, nearing Angel Pine.

"No one will think to look here, right?" Carly says.

"We should be safe-" Johnny says, Terry slamming on the brakes when a small raven haired teen jumped back.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" The raven haired teen shouts.

"Ain't you a bit young to be out alone?" Terry asked, the teen looking angry. Terry, Johnny and Carly knew this was no ordinary teen when they saw her eyes. Her eyes were very bright amber, almost like they were glowing.

"I'll show you young to be out!" The teen shouts before raising a hand, sparks and lightning flying from it and into the hood of the van, frying the electronics and stalling the van.

"Look, just calm down! He was just wondering why you're not at home, wherever home is!" Carly says after getting out, the girl watching her carefully.

"I have no home. Unless you consider the underside of a railroad bridge as a home." The girl says. The moon started to emerge from the clouds, Johnny immediately pulling Carly back into the van to keep her werewolf side from emerging.

That got the girl curious.

"A werewolf… interesting race, I have to admit." The girl says before walking to the side of the van… and seeming to turn transparent blue, stepping through the wall and then returning to her normal form, now stood in the back of the van, her amber eyes even clearer and what the three thought was right, they really were glowing.

"Half werewolf… I accidentally turned her into one a few months back." Johnny says, his arms still wrapped around Carly.

"Someone try to take your half breed girl from you?" The girl asks.

"Anyone would take a half breed of anything." Johnny says.

"Yeah, tell me about it… I'm the result of a cross between two species that everyone thinks are long extinct… a Genti and a Manrelian." The girl says.

"Uh, guys? We've got trouble." Terry says, seeing a brown Bravado Buffalo S behind them.

"I've got it." The girl says. Before anyone could stop her, the back doors opened and she jumped, landing on the hood of the Buffalo S which skidded to a stop, the girl jumping back off of the hood.

"You some bitch!" Benson shouts.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, I didn't realise you were-" The girl says before Benson raised and fired his revolver, the girl quickly raising a hand, the silver bullet stopping inches from it. "Werewolves? I'm no werewolf."

Benson heard a growl, looking and seeing Carly's eyes turn a deep purple, her sharp teeth returning.

The girl smirked… before lightning flew from her hands, hitting and electrocuting Benson but it was continuous this time, a constant flow of electricity from her hands. "POWER!... unlimited… POWER!" She yells before it stops, Benson falling down unconscious and the girl exhaling like she'd just sat down to rest.

She ran to the van, jumped in and closed the doors, Terry speeding off as Carly's human side returned, her eyes blue again and the sharp teeth retracting.

"At least… it was the teeth this time." Carly says, remembering how bad the claws hurt last time.

"Hey, how do you think I feel when I've got thousands of volts of electricity running through me?" The girl says.

Carly rested her body against Johnny's, the girl sensing the strong connection between them.

"Let me guess. Trevor Philips is pissed off about this." The girl says, Carly and Johnny nodding. "Well… It's been fun, but I've been in the open for too long already, I gotta run." The girl says, opening the back doors and jumping out of them, landing on her feet in the road and running off towards the desert.

"We've searched half this damn state, where the hell could they have taken her off to?!" Trevor shouts as he, Michael and Ashley drove around in the Bodhi.

"Remember what happens if you can't find them Trevor." Ashley said leaning into the front.

Trevor slammed on the brakes, the girl from earlier jumping back.

"What is it with- you!" The girl says, shouting at the end at Trevor.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?!" Trevor shouts.

"Well, it looks like I'm coming out of hiding." Sam says.

"Sam, your race is gone! From what I know-" Trevor says.

"I know I'm the last one left, don't rub it in!... it hurts enough as it is." Sam says.

"A girl of 18 come by here? Long light brown hair and-" Ashley says.

"I don't know where they went if that was really her! It was too dark to see her hair and she had a hooded jacket on!" Sam says.

"She's half werewolf-" Trevor starts to say.

"And you don't like the full werewolf boyfriend who turned her into one!" Sam says.

"Yeah he doesn't. I can turn them back, Johnny hasn't been one for too long." Ashley says.

"You couldn't turn me back… I was never human in the first place." Sam says.

"You-" Trevor starts to say.

"Why would she tell you if she knew where they were going?! You just want to kill Johnny!" Michael says.

"Just as he killed me in my sleep 2 years ago… well… I was put back a long time. A very… very long time…" Sam says before looking down… her figure seemed to change, not into anything, but she seemed to grow much older, almost like she was suddenly in her 60s to 70s. She looked up, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. "Those looks you make… look I so old to young eyes?"

Trevor reacted, telling Michael to tie Ashley up and take her knife.

"The fuck are you doing?! I said I can turn them back!" Ashley shouts angrily.

"He wants the full blooded one gone, completely! It'll break the half breed's heart!" Sam says.

"Yes, I'll kill Johnny, Carly will live with it!" Trevor shouts. Sam walked over, leaning on the side of the truck. Ashley glared at her.

"You don't want to kill Johnny." Sam says.

"I… don't want to kill Johnny." Trevor says.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Sam says.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." Trevor says before getting out, walking across the desert towards his caravan.

"And you-" Sam says, looking at Ashley. "-threatening to kill yourself? Why?" She finishes.

"I've lived with this curse for too long! I'm trying to stop them from suffering through it!" Ashley says.

"Suffering? Too long?" Sam says, walking over to a closer position to Ashley. "When you reach 900 years old, you will not look so good, hm?"

"Yeah well at least you don't have an evil person, that you're linked to." She muttered.

"Hmm… sick have I become… old and weak." Sam says, the aged appearance showing again. "You sensed something from… a few years in the future… a hybrid child of those two. It set Trevor off when he sensed it too." She says, returning to her teenage form.

"Damn right, it did. Never saw him so angry." Ashley says.

"Well then you wouldn't have liked how he was the night he killed me in my sleep. You think having an evil clone is hard, try living as the creature that is feared by millions." Sam says.

Michael got in the driver's seat, Sam getting in the back before they took off, leaving a stunned Trevor behind.

"Come back here with my truck, Michael!" Trevor shouts.

"That knocked your mind trick off." Ashley says.

"It only has a stronger effect on the weak minded, it can last on us higher minded people for a few seconds, a minute at most." Sam says.

"No killing, Ashley. Guarantee me that because if I lose my little girl or she loses the one she loves-" Michael says.

"Fine. No killing." Ashley says, wondering what exactly turned Carly into a half werewolf. "M? Did Carly and Johnny… become more-" She says, trying to figure out how to say it without setting Michael off.

"You think that's how he could've turned her?" Sam asks, figuring it out.

"Well, stranger things have happened." Ashley says, Sam nodding. Ashley sighed.

"It's not exactly abnormal but-" Michael says.

"You think it hurt her at first." Sam says, Ashley nodding in agreement.

' _He's thinking that because Carly's much smaller than Johnny.'_ Ashley thought.


	7. Hiding Out

**Safe house in Angel Pine**

"Anyone else follow us?" Johnny asks after setting Carly on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Patrol car outside, Junior doesn't look happy." Terry says, Johnny looking out the window and seeing Junior getting out of the car.

Carly lifted her head up, opening her eyes as Johnny closes the curtains.

"His son's outside, isn't he?" Carly asks.

"Sir, could you answer the door? We're responding to a report of a girl who was snatched in Blaine County!" Junior says, knocking on the door.

Sam stepped out of the truck, examining the police car nearby before taking her knife.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ashley says quietly.

"Giving him a distraction!" Sam says quietly before walking over and jamming the knife into the left taillight, Junior turning around.

"Back away from the car, kid!" Junior says, aiming his taser at Sam. Meanwhile Ashley had sneaked around the back into into the window.

"Empty! Wrong one!" Ashley shouts, disappointed.

"Who are you two looking for?" Junior asks when Ashley and Sam walk over to him.

"That for us to know and you to dot, dot, dot." Ashley said.

"Look, I've got a report of a missing teen, her uncle called me in a frantic mindset." Junior says, Ashley knowing who called the Sheriff.

"Maybe we help you look for her." Ashley said.

' _Damn it, Trevor!'_ Sam thought angrily, Michael speeding off without them.

"Michael! Get your ass back here!" Ashley shouts. Michael still didn't come back.

Michael stopped outside of Trevor's caravan, Trevor jumping back.

"Where are Ashley and Sam?!" Trevor yells angrily, Michael getting out and running at Trevor, knocking him down.

"You reported my daughter as missing, you prick?!" Michael shouts. Next minute, evil Ashley stormed into the caravan.

"Where is the other me?!" She growled.

"Somewhere in-" Trevor starts to say, Michael knocking him out.

"I don't know. I went looking for my own kid." Michael says, evil Ashley a bit startled at that.

"Half werewolf… she was turned not too long ago." Ashley says. Michael nodded.

"Okay I will help you look." Ashley stopped when she start to cough and then start bringing up water.

"What the hell?" Michael asked.

"Trevor! You playin possum?!" Ashley growled, Trevor sitting up.

"If anyone is gonna find them, it's gonna be me!" Trevor shouts. Ashley had another coughing fit and next minute fell onto her knees.

"Trevor, what the hell did you do to her?!" Michael shouts.

"Nothing I swear." Trevor said.

"It's not him, it's the other Ashley. She is drowning." Ashley said weakly before water start to come out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, in Angel Pine, Ashley tried to keep her head above water but Sam was determined to let Johnny and Carly escape. The fight between Ashley and Sam had reached the ravine, Sam also trying not to drown.

"Ash, get to the embankment!" Sam shouts, hanging onto a fallen tree. Ashley was still struggling to swim. It was never one of her strong points, eventually her body get lifeless.

Carly jumped in, swimming over and dragging Ashley with her over to Junior and Johnny before going back for Sam.

"Kid, grab onto me!" Carly shouts, Sam doing so before both swim back, getting out of the water.

Junior helped Ashley up when she coughed again, Ashley looking around.

"Are you alright?" Junior asks, Ashley straightening to her full height.

"Who the hell are you guys and where am I?" Ashley asked, not recognising any of them

"Ashley it us." Carly said.

"I'm sorry I have no clue who you are." Ashley said.

Carly realised what happened, even if it wasn't under the same circumstances when it happened to her… Ashley's memory was gone.

' _She lost her memory… where the hell is Ivory?!'_ Carly thought, feeling like Ivory was responsible. The ravine was calm… before it turned into a violent current when Sam and Ashley were in it.

' _No… it wasn't him this time.'_ Carly thought, remembering that no one had seen Ivory since the warehouse explosion.

"Well? What are we all doing out here, we'll freeze to death." Ashley says, everyone walking into the safe house.

Sam closed the door, Ashley looking around.

"So who are you guys?" Ashley asked.

"Those two were just looking to get out of the city for a bit. Romantic getaway." Sam says, pointing to Carly and Johnny.

"What the hell is a romantic getaway?" Ashley asked. Carly knew memory loss all too well… but this felt off, Ashley had no sign of head trauma at all.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Junior asks. Ashley turned to him.

"I'm fine. I've just got to wait." She said. Junior nodded before leaving, Sam staying with Ashley as Carly and Johnny walk upstairs to change out of their clothes.

"What the hell? She just completely lost her memory." Carly says, pulling her soaking wet tank top and skinny jeans off, putting on some warmer clothes.

"Are you alright up there?!" They heard Ashley shout.

"Yeah. Just trying to stay warm." Johnny says before changing his clothes as well. Both walked back downstairs, Ashley looking at them.

"Memory loss… familiar with that." Sam says, Ashley seeing a scar on Sam's face from her jaw to her temple.

"Me too… someone slammed a crowbar into my head when I was 16." Carly says, startling Ashley.

"Who the hell would do something like that?!" Ashley says, Sam looking at her.

"Someone… who gets off on pain." Sam says.

"Whoa! What kind of world did I get shoved into?" Ashley asked.

Carly didn't know how to answer that one. A loud bang at the door caught their attention.

"Oh, little half breed! Come out here!" Trevor shouts, aiming the gun at the door again.

"Who the hell is that?" Ashley asked pointing to the door.

"Trevor! Fuck!" Carly growled angrily, trying to keep her werewolf side locked in so she didn't scare the hell outta Ashley. Ashley kept her eyes on the door.

"Is he a threat?" Ashley asks, Carly nodding.

"Carly, open the door!" Trevor shouts, Ashley storming over and opening the door, snatching the shotgun from Trevor and snapped it in half startling him.

"You, you are dead." Trevor said pointing to Ashley

"I don't even know who you are, just that you're a threat to those two!" Ashley growled, Trevor backing up. Ashley's eyes changed to a fiery orange colour as she let out a loud roar.

"Ashley, what's gotten into you?!" Trevor yells.

"I don't know but all I know is that I want to rip you to shreds!" She growled. Flames started to appear on her and the flames were shaped like a wolf.

Trevor ran off screaming, the flames disappeared and Ashley's eyes shifting back to brown before she closed the door.

"That was awesome!" Johnny said as Ashley turned back to them.

"He won't stop running until he reaches Ludendorff." Carly says, Johnny kissing her.

"Has she always been that tiny compared to him?" Ashley asks Sam.

"I guess… I'm not much taller than her, actually." Sam says.

"Oh okay." Ashley said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean Ashley doesn't remember?!" Tommy yelled, Trevor looking at him.

"I don't know what happened, she was soaked when I saw her. So was-" Trevor says, stopping himself. No one else knew that Sam's his kid as well and he wanted to keep it that way.

"What colour were her eyes?" Tommy asked.

"They were a fire orange." Trevor said.

"Damn… that's not good, Ashley's turned into a hellhound." Tommy says.

"A what?'' Trevor asked.

"A hellhound." Tommy went into the lounge room and pulled a book of the bookcase. After flicking through some of the pages, he found what he was looking for.

"Here.'' He said handing the book over to Trevor.

"Hellhound… she won't remember her time as a human." Trevor says before slamming the book down. "Fuck! Ashley wanted Johnny and Carly brought to her, I wanted and still want Johnny dead!" He yells angrily.

"Why do you want Johnny dead? And who's Carly?" Tommy says.

"Carly is Michael's youngest kid. Johnny turned her into a half werewolf a few months back." Trevor says, Tommy's eyes widening.

"She's still part human, can she be turned back?" Tommy says.

"No, I don't think so but we might be able to get her to remember who she was." Trevor says, him and Tommy leaving.


	8. Trying To Remember

**Ashley's p.o.v**

Morning, already? When did I fall asleep? I look around, seeing Sam in the kitchen.

"Carly and Johnny are still sleeping." Sam says. Oh right, the couple that the guy with the gun threatened last night… that was a bit scary. I nodded and wandered into the lounge room.

This… I don't know who I am but… I want to. I'm not sure what I'll find out though.

"Hey want something to eat?" Sam asked. What do I like to eat?

"Yeah, sure." I say before quietly walking upstairs to check on the other two. I quietly open a door, seeing Carly asleep in Johnny's arms… hmm… this kind of looks familiar. Was I with someone?

I walk back downstairs, something sweetly scented catching my attention.

"Made some pancakes. Hopefully, they'll wake up soon." Sam says.

"Yeah." I said while eating a pancake. For some unknown reason, it tasted horrible to me. I ate it though, hearing something upstairs. Sounds like Carly's awake but Johnny's being protective of her.

"It'd be good if I could remember things… but for me, I was sent back 900 years and have lived for 900 years, since America was pretty much empty of life… of course, 900 years is nothing to a Genti, a full blood one back when there were full blood ones could live for 3000 years easily… but the only one left is me… I'm Genti with a bit of Manrelian in me, the Genti are extinct and the Manrelians are on the way out… I'm the cross between two dying species… might be the last young of them… ever." Sam says.

The hell does she mean by that?

I look, seeing Carly and Johnny walk downstairs, both still looking half asleep.

"What time is it?" Carly asks, yawning sleepily.

"It's called pancake-o'clock." Sam says.

Carly shrugged, still half asleep as Johnny wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on her forehead.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

"Get a room, you two!" I say to them, Ashley looking like she's not sure whether to laugh or not. Next minute Ashley was bolting up the stairs.

"What the hell?'' I asked and followed her. Carly and Johnny were right behind me. It sounded like Ashley was in the bathroom, vomiting.

"That doesn't sound good." Johnny said as we reached the bathroom.

"I guess pancakes don't go down well with her." I say, about to turn and go back downstairs when we hear what sounds like someone else, in one of the bedrooms… I sense something, a presence I've not felt since…

Quickly, the sword hilt is in my hand, Carly and Johnny confused when they see it. Then they were surprised when the blue blade shot out of the top, creating a sound that was similar to a welder, sparks and bolts of energy shooting from it every now and then… I guess it has been a while.

"The hell is that thing?!" Johnny asks after Carly goes to check on Ashley.

"Superheated light sword, so hot that it'll cut through anything, only thing that'll block it is another blade of the same type… or something like that. I call it Imperator." I say… I just hope none of them recognise the blue blade from earlier.

Carly helps Ashley out of the bathroom, Ashley looking a bit pale. Suddenly her head perks up.

"Where did you get that thing?" Ashley asks.

"Manrelian culture, it's been passed down my family for generations… getting old, I expect." Sam says.

Carly looked towards one door before walking to it, putting her ear against the door.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"No sign of her." I hear one say… damn, so much for there only being one wacko after us. Sam pulls me back before busting the door down and aiming Imperator at… someone smaller than me?

"You're… Immy." Sam says, seeming surprised to see her… before swinging Imperator, slicing the taller guy… damn, that blade just went right through him!

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ashley shouts, the tiny girl backing up behind Sam.

"Don't shout… she's a very… fragile person." Sam says, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder… I can see another thing similar to Imperator clipped to Immy's skinny jeans… is she a Manrelian?

"Sorry-" Ashley says, the guy stirring. I walk over and pull his mask off.

"I should've known. You just don't give up, do you?" I say, seeing Candis.

"Not… on my property." Candis says… the girl grips her light sword in her hand, clearly scared by Candis. She's nearly a foot shorter than me, but still looks older… how old is she?

"Still a beautiful girl, I see. Those eyes, Caro-" Candis says before Johnny picks him up, slamming Candis against the wall.

"I warned ya last time when I burned your face! You leave my girl alone!" Johnny growled angrily, his arm pressed to Candis's throat.

"Do you even know what I did?... ask her… tiny knows what I've-" Candis says… before Immy runs over, her light sword blade also blue as it shoots out, stabbing right through Candis's side at an angle, the tip exiting his chest, clearly burning him inside.

Ashley's eyes turn orange again, Candis dragging himself away from her… or trying to. Ashley grabbed Candis, taking him and pushing him out the window, Candis screaming before hitting the ground with a thud.

"I'm done with these surprise visitors!" Ashley says before leaving.

I run downstairs and outside to see Ashley carjacking someone in a blue Kumura before speeding off in it. I walk back inside, Johnny, Sam and Immy walking downstairs.

"She took off… she can't remember who she is." I say, Johnny walking over and pulling me into his arms.

 **4 months ago…**

"You make the little half breed talk! She almost bit my hand off!" Ian yelled furiously, Candis backing up a bit but walking to a tied up Carly, pulling the gag off her mouth.

"Where… is he?" Candis says.

"I'll never tell you where Johnny is, you pricks!" Carly growled angrily, Candis hitting her with the carbine rifle and cracking one of her ribs.

Ian jolted forward, grunted in pain before falling to the ground, Johnny aiming a Sawn off shotgun at Candis.

"Well, look who's here for his half breed whore." Candis says menacingly, about to slice Carly's neck when Johnny ran at him, knocking him down. Johnny grabbed the welding torch nearby, turning it on and pressing it against Candis's face, burning the right side of it and making Candis scream in pain.

Johnny stopped, stood up and untied Carly's arms and legs, picking her up in his arms as Carly hugged him.

 **Present time, normal p.o.v**

"That's what happened. I burned the son of a bitch." Johnny says, squeezing Carly's hand reassuringly. Immy could tell that Carly hated reliving that memory. She wanted to tell them what Candis, Ian and Jachen did to her, but speaking wasn't easy for her.

Carly's mind turned to Ashley, Carly wondering where Ashley had ran off to. Hell, she could be anywhere trying to remember who she is. Carly rested her head on Johnny's lap, Johnny lightly stroking Carly's hair as Immy whispers something to Sam.

"You're sure you want me to tell them?" Sam asks, Immy nodding. "When Immy was younger… she was forced to watch her family be killed in front of her… then kept in a cage for almost 4 years." She says, Carly and Johnny looking at each other in shock and horror. "She was hurt in the cage, starved, tortured… she doesn't talk because of it. Not out loud."

Carly felt tears falling down her face before feeling a hand on her face, looking and seeing Immy, the look in Immy's eyes saying " _Don't cry… I'm alive and I'm away from them."_

"Who would do that to a kid? Why?" Johnny says, his hand lightly stroking Carly's hair to keep her calm.

Immy closed her eyes for a few seconds and moving her hand back to her side.

"I still don't know... why they did what they did to me." Immy says, Sam's eyes widening a bit. "I… feel safe around them." She says.

"Alright… you don't trust people too easily." Sam says.

"No… and I talk when I feel safe." Immy says.

Carly tensed up, her head flaring up in pain unexpectedly, startling Johnny and Sam.

"Look outside… tell me what you see." Carly says, Sam looking out and seeing the sky darkening in the middle of the day, a blood moon appearing before Sam pulls the curtains closed, blocking it out. "When that damn blood moon surfaces… I completely lose control. Terry and Clay had to tie me up last time." She says, the pain slowly fading.

"You don't even want to know what happens when I lose it." Sam says.

"Immy… I'm-" Carly says.

"I can tell… when did you turn into one?" Immy says.

"A few months ago." Carly says.


	9. Unexpected Turn Into A Half Breed

**4 ½ months ago…**

' _The hell is going on here?!'_ Carly thought as pain shot through her body, Carly crying out and snapping Johnny out of his sleep.

"Carly, what's-" Johnny says before seeing the bite on her neck. "-oh, fuck." He says.

"John… what's happening to me? It hurts." Carly says, tears falling down her face.

"I… damn, I must've bit you during it, I'm so sorry… you're turning into-" Johnny says, Carly's eyes turning a deep purple and her teeth turning sharper as she growled.

 **Present time, Sam's p.o.v**

Well… that's a first. Turned into one because he bit her when they were intimate with each other. Right now, Carly's resting so I sneak outside, curious to see the blood moon itself.

It looks almost like it's the sun instead of the moon with it's red glow… something about it rings a bell somewhere…

I walk back inside, finding a large bookshelf and looking through the books before finding the one I want. ' _A History of Species.'_

The Genti pretty much are history, so are the Manrelians… then I find it.

' _...according to the distant history, the Genti evolved from werewolves after an unnatural intervention. A werewolf's unborn child was taken at early stages of development and the D.N.A of a Manrelian and a Vampire transferred into it. The result was the Genti, considered to be the ultimate weapon when it was fully turned. Over generations, the Genti evolved, adjusting itself, the three D.N.A types mixing together to create a fully independant species…'_

So I'm… basically werewolf, vampire and Manrelian all at once?!

Carly's eyes open slowly, Johnny lightly rubbing Carly's side.

"She okay?" I ask.

"She'll be alright… what about you?" Johnny says.

"Well… looks like very distantly, we might be related… the Genti came from combining an unborn werewolf with vampire and Manrelian D.N.A." I say.

Carly looked up at me… I'm starting to wonder if they took off for reasons other than her being a half breed.

"Distantly related… are you sure?" Carly says.

"Many generations back… but read this." I say, passing Carly the book, Carly reading what I did. Her eyes widened a bit… she's rethinking what's been on her mind.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"Oh, you managed to get free." I say as Amanda walks in, glaring at me.

"No thanks to Michael. Tracey and Jimmy are freaked out and Carly hasn't been back to the house! You've seen her?!" Amanda says.

"Of course I have, she's with baldie biker… and with… the last Genti." I say, Amanda's eyes widening. I expect she'd know what a Genti is.

"I've had it with you! Did you turn Carly into a werewolf?!" Amanda shouts.

"Absolutely not! Klebitz did when he bit her when they were fucking!" I shout, Amanda scoffing. "What, you don't believe me? Carly probably lost it a while ago." I say.

"About the Genti… who is she?" Amanda says.

"Sam Kenton… or Philips… my daughter… I think." I say.

"You think? What, you don't-" Amanda starts to say.

"She's mostly Genti, but part Manrelian and I'm neither of those things… makes me uncertain." I say.

"And a bit concerned." Amanda says.

"Worried actually. If Carly gets pregnant while she's half werewolf, there's gonna be hellspawn wandering in San Andreas." I say.

"What, as if Sam wouldn't be hellspawn if she fully turns? You must know what a Genti is. When a Genti is fully turned, it's hell walking, literally!" Amanda says.

"Hell walking? And what about your future grandchildren? Johnny's a full blooded werewolf, he turned Carly into a half breed a few months back! Do you really want a child created by those two wandering around, Amanda?!" I shout.

"A good question… for another time. Trevor, the Genti are from the old times, the werewolves? They're nowhere near the same as they were when the Genti came to be. The Genti are from when all the species were full blood warriors, if Sam fully turns, these hellspawn werewolves you're so concerned about would be like fleas to a lion!" Amanda says.

We really are screwed…

 **Carly's p.o.v**

I can't take it anymore! If it's not one thing that's got me goin crazy, it's another! Johnny sits back down on the couch and the next thing I know, I'm overwhelmed by lust and straddling him, both of us kissing.

"Carly, are you-" Johnny says before I kiss his neck.

"I want you… so damn bad." I say before I can stop myself. What the hell's taken over me?!

Johnny growls, pulling on my hair a bit roughly… that's more like it!

"The hell is going on down-" We hear Sam say before she stops herself, standing by the stairs.

"Sam… hi." I say, climbing off of Johnny and pulling my tank top back down.

"If you're done… I've got a problem… whatever trace of werewolf is in me, that blood moon is triggering it." Sam says. That is problematic… it could also be what triggered this… sudden outburst of desire.

Johnny grabs the book from earlier, flicking through to the Genti biology pages…

"Wait a minute… in a Genti, one part of the D.N.A triggering will shock wave… and trigger all." Johnny says, reading from the book.

' _...although it may be only partial, a Genti cannot trigger partially, only trigger everything but at a weaker or stronger level. The most common sign of a Genti starting to turn is that the eyes will start to glow…'_

Sam's eyes are glowing… rather brightly.

"How do we fix this? Last blood moon lasted for 2 nights." I say… that was a long time to be tied to the bed.

"Aside from being very careful… I have no idea." Sam says.

Yeah… that's what I was afraid she'd say. Johnny growls again, Sam stepping back but noticing it wasn't an angry growl, it was like the one he made when he pulled my hair a few minutes ago.

"For god's sake, stop trying to mate already, mate when there aren't so big priorities! If I fully turn, every instinct in me will be to kill anything I see, which would even include you!" Sam says.

"Calm it down, John." I say quietly, Johnny's self restraint returning.

"Now, if we can't stop it… if I do turn fully… I'm a Genti, from the old ages, I'm way more powerful… so if I turn, just run, don't even look back." Sam says.

I don't know if we have any other choices. Johnny's head snaps up when we hear a truck screech up outside, an angry growl escaping his mouth… followed by Trevor shouting. Johnny tries to stand up, Sam raising her hand and, from the other side of the room, forcing him to sit back down before she walks outside, Imperator in her hand.

"If she's outside, we stay in here." Johnny says.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"Sam, put that down!" I shout, Amanda jumping back behind me.

"So finally, someone who knows what a Genti is!" Sam says, activating Imperator, the blue blade's glow illuminating the ground a little.

"I just want to know if my daughter's-" Amanda starts to say.

"Okay?! You don't seem like the caring type so don't lie to me!" Sam shouts.

"Sam, put that down!" I say.

"Carly, get your scrawny ass out here!" Amanda shouts angrily.

"Stop YELLING!" Sam shouts, her eyes glowing… Amanda seems to recognise what that means.

"Trevor-" Amanda starts to say.

"Take the truck and get outta here!" I say, Amanda jumping back into the truck and speeding off. "Sam… just put that down, I'm not gonna harm you." I say.

"No, you're gonna harm Johnny, which I WON'T ALLOW!" Sam shouts.

"You're damn right I'll hurt him! No way are those two creating hellspawn!" I shout before realising what I've said.

"I'll show you hellspawn." Sam says menacingly. Oh god… inside, she's already started turning! I manage to run, despite Sam slicing my leg nearly clean off.

I stop after a while, catching my breath before hearing a voice.

" _So you consider me hellspawn, huh? I haven't been thought of yet and you just met one worse than me, old man."_

"You won't be born, whatever your name is!" I shout before seeing a teenage boy standing in front of me for a brief second.

" _Nothing you do will stop them."_

 **Normal p.o.v**

Sam walked back in, shutting Imperator off and seeing Carly and Johnny, Carly looking tired.

"You should rest. And I mean rest, not fuck like rabbits." Sam says.

Carly nods, Johnny helping her walk upstairs and putting her on the bed. This happened sometimes, Carly's human energy draining when her werewolf side took over.

Johnny walks back downstairs, Sam seeing the concerned look on his face.

"She'll be alright… but that doesn't stop you from worrying about her." Sam says, Johnny nodding.

"Last time a blood moon happened, Carly injured Ashley's friend Tommy by slamming him into a brick wall and she's half his size." Johnny says.

"You're a werewolf, you know the muscles double in strength. Maybe if you watch close enough, you might be able to tell what part of me is werewolf." Sam says.

As Johnny did, Carly slept, her human energy slowly restoring.

" _Drawback of being half werewolf, Auntie."_ Carly heard a voice say.

' _Okay, this is creeping me out.'_ Carly thought.

" _Just a Genti's way of talking through time."_ The voice says.

Carly grunted, stretching her legs a bit. It was distant but she also heard a younger voice, younger than the first one.

" _What's wrong with Aunt Carly, sis?"_ The younger voice asks.

" _She's just worn out, that's all."_ The older one says before Johnny and Sam walk into the room, Carly growling a bit.

"That doesn't sound peaceful. Was it like this when she was a full blooded human?" Sam says, Johnny sitting down and rubbing Carly's back.

"She would wake up screaming sometimes. Once, she went for 3 days without sleep." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her forehead.

"And now?" Sam says.

"It's like she sleeps through her nightmares… or blocks them out." Johnny says. Sam's head shot up, only for her to relax when Immy walks in.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks.

"Back out to Paleto Bay… she's trying to block it… it's making her angry because it's not working." Immy says.

Sam walked over, resting her hand on Carly's forehead and lulling her into a more peaceful sleep.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Johnny's p.o.v**

" _She'll be alright."_ I heard someone say. At first, I thought it was Sam but I remember she went downstairs a while back. Carly's still asleep, whatever Sam did calmed her a bit.

"John?" I hear, look up and see Sam. "It's hiding now… the blood moon." She says.

"What was going on earlier? Making her growl?" I ask, careful not to wake Carly up.

"Something angered her… I'm just not so sure it was a nightmare." Sam says… she sounds exhausted too… she's fighting being turned into a full Genti.

"Sam… you should try to get some rest." I say. Sam nodded before going into the room that she was staying.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Sam stripped down to her underwear before getting into the bed. Slowly, she managed to fall asleep…

" _You failed, your highness. I'm a Genti… like my mother before me." Sam says, throwing Imperator aside. The older man a few meters in front of her didn't look very pleased._

" _So be it… Genti. If you will not be turned… you will be destroyed!"_

The sudden burst of pain was what made Sam wake up screaming. The last time she'd seen that man, Christopher The Ruthless, he'd been dead in an alleyway.

"Sam! What's wrong?!" Carly and Johnny say after running in.

"Just a bad dream." Sam says, trying to sound convincing. Both nodded and went back to their room.

Sam thought back… to that night.

 **3/5/93, Acter, Alderney…**

' _You couldn't help yourself, could you?'_ Sam thought, staring at Christopher's body. The girl and her friend had left, the girl bruised all over with a long knife wound on her neck.

Sam walked over, picking up the blood stained knife and seeing the tiger emblem on the handle of it.

"At least… it's the end of you… don't expect me to bring you back." Sam says, sensing a tiny shard of life left inside Christopher. Sam acted, ramming the knife into Christopher's brain stem and severing it.

As she walked out of the alleyway, Sam sensed that the two who left were nearby. She walked to the apartment and looked in the window, seeing that the girl was no older than 13, the boy about 19 and the way he was comforting her was like how someone would comfort a younger sibling.

"Poor kid. You didn't deserve any of that." Sam says quietly before disappearing.

 **Present time, Ashley's p.o.v**

Why am I back here, wherever here is? I still remember what happened to me during the blood moon. I turned and kill a camp full of people. Maybe whoever lives here can help me. I stop the stolen car outside a Italian style mansion in a place called Rockford Hills, a woman getting out of a red Sentinel.

I get out and walk into the driveway, the woman recognising me.

"You! Ashley, what the hell do you want now?!" She shouts.

"Who are you? I don't remember meeting you." I say, the woman with a weird look on her face. I guess she was freaked out by the amount of blood that was on my face and body.

A black haired man walks over and leads me into the house. When I'm in the foyer, I see a picture of the girl from earlier, her eyes blue with a bit of violet mixed in.

"Michael, I don't want that monster in here after she kidnapped me, Tracey and Jimmy!" The woman yells after walking in.

"Amanda, shut up!" Michael says. I guess he's dealt with a kid with no memory before.

"I don't remember anything but… that little girl in the picture does look familiar." I say, getting his attention.

"My little girl lost her memory once… the only one she remembered at first is her boyfriend. I was a bit shocked at the age difference between them at first but he makes her happy. They love each other a lot." Michael says, helping me sit down.

"More than you and your wife, I think… I saw the rings." I say.

"We did love each other at one point but no matter how hard I try, she just… she just fucks other men behind my back and when I call her out on it, she throws it back in my face that I cheated first… it was the only time though... she pushed the woman out of the window." Michael says.

Holy fuck! Cheating is no excuse for attempted murder or for his wife to repeatedly cheat on him after that.

"Look Ash why don't you go upstairs and have a shower. Get rid of all of that blood off you." Michael said to me. I nodded before disappearing up the stairs

 **Carly's p.o.v**

' _No… damn it! Control… yourself.'_ I think to myself, Johnny's hand lightly resting on my lower back. This isn't the time to be overwhelmed, Sam needs us to make sure she doesn't turn into a full blooded Genti.

I manage to control myself, opening my eyes and turning around, Johnny's arm around my waist now. He's always done that, even before he was turned into a werewolf by Trevor.

"You're worried about her." Johnny says quietly, resting his head on my shoulder.

"About both of them. Sam's fighting being turned… and Ashley can't remember who she is." I say.

Johnny's other arm wraps around my shoulders, it's his way of trying to calm me down… it isn't long before I settle back into sleep.


	11. Another Day

Sam woke up, still feeling like herself which she found weird. She got up and opened the curtains, surprised to find sunlight instead of the blood moon.

' _Huh… that was weird.'_ Sam thought before going to check on Carly and Johnny, finding both still sleeping. A blood moon usually lasted longer than a night… unless it was interfered with.

A growl escaped Carly's mouth, Sam a bit startled at that. Was the werewolf side of Carly fighting with the human side of her?

Carly opened her eyes, reaching behind her and lightly shaking Johnny until he woke up.

"You two have a rough night?" Sam asks.

"Nothing we're not used to. How you feeling?" Johnny says.

"I'm okay. I haven't turned and… the blood moon disappeared." Sam says, Carly and Johnny letting go and sitting up.

Carly stood up and looked outside after opening the curtains, seeing sunshine. She was starting to like being out here in Angel Pine, it was a quiet little town away from the chaos of Los Santos and Blaine County.

"That's… not usual." Carly says, Sam looking through a book again… before her eyes widened in shock, Sam putting the book back down on the table again. "What? What did you find?" She asks.

"The blood moon disappeared but… I inadvertently disrupted you two werewolves… I'm gonna let you be alone." Sam says before leaving abruptly.

"Well… that was a bit weird." Carly says as Johnny wraps his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck.

Of course, Sam had to figure this out on her own and track down Ashley as well… if Trevor hasn't already found her.

' _The cycle starts all over again if they create a hybrid child!'_ Sam thought, sensing another crossbreed out there and knowing exactly who it was.

Trevor woke up, sensing someone inside his caravan. He stood up and walked into the living room, seeing Sam.

"Where's Ashley?!" Sam demanded.

"I don't know where she is and if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?!" Trevor yells.

"I didn't turn because the blood moon got disrupted! What's going on here?!" Sam says.

"The last time you fought back against being turned completely was in 1993. Remember that night?" Trevor says.

"Yeah. An innocent little girl was scarred for life because that crazy bastard traumatized her, wanted to turn her into what he was!" Sam says, Trevor nodding. "You're the original crossbreed of Genti, Manrelian and Werewolf, Trevor." She says, startling Trevor.

"How… how did you find that out?" Trevor asks.

Sam smirked, Trevor running into the caravan and slamming the door shut. Sam turned transparent, walking into the caravan before returning to her physical form.

Ashley, meanwhile, pulled up outside in Amanda's red Sentinel, getting out and walking into the caravan.

"Stop! He knows who I am, he needs to tell me!" Ashley says, Sam stepping back after tying Trevor up.

"Is that true?" Sam asks, Trevor nodding quickly. "Then tell her!" She says.

"Why should I?! You two and Carly betrayed me!" Trevor shouts, angering Ashley and Sam.

"You betrayed me when you killed me in my sleep!" Sam shouts angrily.

"And you betrayed me by trying to hurt Carly, all she did was fall in love!" Ashley shouts.

"Make that two who fell in love and you know what I mean, Trevor!" Sam shouts, Trevor remembering… "What did Rys ever do to you?!"

Ashley's head snapped up, her hearing something in the distance.

"You left them alone, didn't you?" Ashley asks Sam.

"Yeah… still… at least they've been threatened beforehand, Trevor here injured Rys… without warning." Sam says.

"He didn't need warning when he pinned you against the wall!" Trevor shouts.

"Is that what you think happened?! Rys would never hurt me!" Sam shouts.

"Listen to them, Trevor." Ashley says, Trevor focusing on Johnny and Carly, even though 15 miles separated them from him… he could hear them and it angered him. He growled, trying to get free but Ashley kicked him.

"Tell me who I am!" Ashley growled.

"Ashley Philips! My daughter, Sam's sister!" Trevor shouts.

"More… why do you want Johnny dead?!" Ashley demanded, Trevor glaring at her.

"Hey! Keep fucking talking!" Sam shouts, raising a hand which to Ashley… looked like something was wrong with it, the skin on the back was red from being hot and the shaking told her it was hurting.

"I hate Johnny K, he's a biker, he's a werewolf and he's double Carly's age! The fuck even made Carly into a werewolf herself!" Trevor shouts.

"D.N.A alterations aren't so unfamiliar to you though." Sam says.

"Just another reason to put Rys in his coma, he put Vampire stuff in you! I saw him bite your fucking neck and you were both too damn young!" Trevor shouts.

"Carly has a stronger tolerance. She's only half werewolf and she was bitten months ago!" Sam says, Trevor's eyes widening in pure anger.

"Johnny turned her into a fucking mutation! You know what it's like to alter inside, it's-" Trevor yells.

"It's strange but no, it doesn't hurt! Only for her if she starts changing!" Sam shouts.

Trevor was gonna be in for a long night… and neither of the girls had any patience left. They wanted answers now.

 **A few hours later…**

Carly rested her head on Johnny's shoulder, both much calmer now.

"Damn… gets better… every time." Carly manages to say, Johnny's arms around her.

"There are times… that I think you'll pass out one day." Johnny says, lightly stroking Carly's hair. The two heard someone outside, Johnny pulling his boxers and jeans back on and walking downstairs.

Johnny opened the door, a kid of about 16 walking in.

"Sam was here, wasn't she?" The kid says, his Vampire teeth showing. The kid heard a growl, turned around and saw Carly in Johnny's shirt, her werewolf side out because she perceived the boy to be a threat.

"I intend no harm, young wolf." He says. Carly reluctantly retracted her teeth.

"Your name. Now." Carly says.

"Well, I'd prefer pleases and thank yous… but I'm Rys Caril, Sam's boyfriend." The boy says, Carly seeing his blue eyes that were like most vampires, except they had what looked to be light rings of a yellow colour around the pupils. "You were recently turned, you're still part human." He says, Carly nodding.

"We don't know where Sam went off to. She's been gone for a few hours." Carly says.

"I do hope she didn't go to Trevor… because he's about as crazy as you are tiny." Rys says.

"What is it everyone, pointing out my tiny height?" Carly says, her human side returning. Rys saw Carly's blue eyes with more of a violet undertone.

"You're just a unique person, with the size, eyes and being half werewolf… I guess Trevor doesn't like it though… he didn't like when he caught me and Sam in the shower, decided it was a brilliant idea to put me in a coma when he found out that I bit her neck." Rys says.

"And you and Sam are how old?" Johnny asks.

"I'm 16, Sam is 15… though she's not far off 16." Rys says.

Carly walked upstairs, returning completely dressed and handed Johnny's shirt back to him. The three left, returning to Sandy Shores.

"They're here!" Ashley says as the three get out, Ashley leading them into the caravan. Trevor growled a bit, trying to get free. Ashley's eyes start to glow orange again.

"Let me kill him-" Trevor starts to say, Ashley hitting him. "-you hit me!" He shouts.

"Boohoo for you." Ashley said.

"Keep on shouting, Trevor, I'll rip your FUCKING THROAT OUT!" Sam yells, her eyes shining yellow.

"Sam, calm down, you're gonna turn-" Trevor says.

"If it means I'll finally do the world a favour by killing you, let me turn!" Sam shouts.

"And let me turn them back!" Ashley growled.

"They fucked without protection! There better not be a hellspawn-" Trevor yells, Sam putting tape on Trevor's mouth.

"Now shut the fuck up!" Sam shouts, everyone a little startled by her voice sounding doubled, one voice sounding low and deformed.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Rys and Ashley say simultaneously.

"I'm turning… I can't stop!" Sam says, her voice still doubled.

"What now?" Ashley asks.

"Get Johnny, Carly, Rys and yourself out of here! Don't look back!" Sam says.

"No. Carly, Johnny Rys run. I will buy you some time." Ashley said. Suddenly flame appeared all over Ashley's body and she started to turn into her true form.

Johnny grabbed Carly and Rys, all three running.

"Ash… you don't understand… I'm a being of the old times… you can't fight me." Sam says, clearly in pain.

"You're my sister! I'm never leaving you behind! Plus I'm a hellhound, you kill me hundreds of time, but I will still come back." Ashley says, Trevor telling her to "Un-fucking-tie me and let's scram!"

"You shut up, you're the reason I'm in this!" Sam shouts, her eyes suddenly shining brighter, to the point where her eyes themselves couldn't be seen through the lights.

"Sam… you're too many different things at once! Genti, werewolf, vampire, Manrelian… what the hell are you?!" Trevor says. Sam looked down… her skin seemed to suddenly go dry and split in multiple places, blood seeping from the gaps… but it was black blood, not a trace of red in it.

"Ash-" Sam says.

"I'm! Not! Leaving!" Ashley shouts.

"Then… I'm… sorry." Sam says before screaming in agony, her scream doubled like her speech… then she was just gone. As if she'd never been there…

The quiet didn't last long though, as a large hole was torn out of the caravan wall, Ashley's eyes widening as she saw what Sam had become, the result of being Genti, Manrelian, werewolf and vampire all at once… she was about 10ft tall, seeming to be made of some sort of rock which moved around her body, accompanied by what looked to be magma. Her eyes still glowed bright yellow and Ashley could tell that her instinct dominated her sense… she was beyond pissed off.

Ashley looked at Trevor.

"Sorry, old man!" Ashley says before leaving, Trevor shouting at her. Ashley turned back and stormed inside. She shoved her hand into Trevor's chest and gripped tightly on his heart.

"Shut the fuck up or I will kill you!" Ashley growled.

"Wait. Wait. I can help you." Trevor says

Just as Ashley was about to reply, a massive rocky hand broke through the ceiling, grabbing Trevor and dragging him out… Sam's size was still growing, now beyond natural human height, at least 30ft. She held Trevor right up to her face for a few seconds… before swinging her arm, throwing Trevor far across the desert. Ashley gave a loud roar.

Ashley ran outside, looking for Johnny, Carly and Rys. Her head snapped up when she sensed where they were hiding.

Carly carefully poked an unconscious Trevor with a tree branch, Trevor growling.

"Of course you're impossible to kill." Carly says, Trevor's eyes snapping open as Ashley ran over to them.

"Holy shit." Ashley said huffing and panting.

"I've never seen… Sam turn like that… how big is she gonna get, that must've been 30ft tall!" Trevor says.

"I don't know. Guys get the hell out of here." Ashley said.

"What are going to do Ash?" Trevor asked. Ashley eyes changed to the orange and she started to change into her true form.

"I'm going to buy you all some time." She growled before changing into a black wolf that had flames around it and glowing orange eyes. Turning her head to where Sam was she let out a roar before sprinting off.

Trevor pulled himself up, growling at Carly.

"The fuck is that for?!" Carly says.

"You… betrayed me." Trevor says angrily.

"You're on your own. Come on guys, let's get outta here." Carly says before she, Johnny and Rys leave.

Sam was fighting her human instincts but they weren't backing down.

" _Turn back! Now!"_

"Turn back?! I can't turn back!" Sam shouts, the doubled voices sounding like they were fading.

" _Then go somewhere else!"_

Sam suddenly turned and ran… towards the distant, yet visible city.

Ashley followed Sam, determined to change her back.


	12. Battle of LS

In the city, fighter jets flew rapidly as well as helicopters… all trying to bring down Sam, who was now at such a height that the only things taller were the skyscrapers. An attack helicopter started firing at her, Sam roaring and grabbing the helicopter, throwing it into one of the towers, a large explosion following.

' _Fucking hell'_ Ashley thought as she ran towards the city

"Sam!" Ashley roared changing back into her human form, Sam turning around.

"Don't tell me to stop when they're shooting at me. I never was human, I was born Genti." Sam says, her voice loud as a result of her size.

"Genti, hellhound, demon, vampire, werewolf, human. I don't give a fuck what you are. You're my sis Sam, always and forever." Ashley yelled

"I… I know… You-" Sam says before a sound made her turn around… just in time to see the four missiles that the fighter jets fired at her before they hit, exploding and knocking Sam back into the nearest skyscraper, one whole side of it being damaged as most of the outer wall came crashing off. Sam ran at the fighter jet, grabbing it and throwing it down, the jet exploding in the streets…

Ashley looked towards the docks as she and Sam heard the sound of four dual jet engines, a military cargo plane coming towards them. Sam turned, looking at Ashley before the plane went overhead, dropping multiple explosives on her, damaging her outer rock shell enough for the missiles that came from the following fighter jets to hit her inside, Sam yelling out and trying to use a skyscraper for support, which instantly was crushed and broke in half. Sam managed to stumble a few steps before her legs would no longer carry her, causing her to collapse down, crushing a large area of the city as she landed.

Ashley started running towards her, stopping briefly when she saw Sam getting smaller again, returning to normal. In the middle of the crushed area, the small 5'2'' girl returned, her eyes closed and her breathing weak. Although she wasn't in her massive form anymore, she was clearly still injured badly.

Ashley picked Sam up, taking her away from there. When Sam woke back up, Ashley was next to her.

"Ash?" Sam says. Ashley looked at her with her glowing orange eyes.

"Sam how do you feel?" Ashley asked.

"Hurt… everywhere." Sam says before Carly carefully walks in, Sam looking up at her.

"I… don't remember… what happened?" Sam says, Carly and Ashley remembering that Sam had hit her head rather hard when she collapsed.

"Genti, Manrelian, Vampire and Werewolf… I never want to see something like that again." Carly says, not bothering to hide how badly she was shaken up.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" Ashley asked Sam.

"Yes… it's too much." Sam says. Ashley placed her hands over Sam's heart and in a matter of seconds, Ashley's veins turned a bright red as she took the pain away. The redness ran all over Ashley's body and she collapsed.

"Ash!" Carly says, struggling a bit but helping Ashley up as Johnny and Rys ran in. Sam stood up, all helping Ashley lie down as Michael and Trevor walked in. Trevor walked over to where Ashley was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carly asked.

"I'm triggering the healing in her." Trevor said before breaking Ashley's arm. Her eyes opened and she bolted upright roaring.

"The fuck did you do that for?! I was healing Sam, you lunatic!" Ashley shouts.

"Yeah… she did… and you go and BREAK HER ARM?!" Sam says, yelling at the end.

"It's triggered the healing! And Sam, why the fuck did you go on a rampage and destroy half the city?!" Trevor says. Quicker than anyone's eyes could keep up with, Sam shot out of the bed, grabbing Trevor and holding him against the wall, a curved, sharp steel blade coming out of her forearm.

"This is the Manrelian side of me… the ones who were the original warriors, I didn't use this part of me but I am now!" Sam says angrily, blood falling down her arm as more blades formed, cutting out from inside her arm, Sam's anger being the only thing stopping her from screaming.

A growl caught her attention, Sam stopping and looking at Carly… this wasn't an angry one, Sam could tell that the werewolf cycle was starting and sensed a new halfbreed heart forming as Johnny held Carly close to him.

"Carly's pregnant… and I'm not gonna let you even try, Trevor!" Sam says, moving the blade to Trevor's neck… before quickly stepping back and swinging her arm, the blade embedding deep inside his chest. "And guess what?... it's silver."

Trevor screamed in agony, Sam yanking the blade out.

"Are you gonna leave them alone?!" Sam and Ashley say simultaneously.

Trevor nodded, Ashley patching him up.

"I would heal you quickly… but you're not worth it." Ashley says.

Sam clenched her fist, grunting in pain as the blades retracted back inside her arm. "Full Manrelians have no problems but… I can't part my skin over the blades, they cut their way out from my bones."

The group left Trevor behind, turning up at the De Santa residence.

' _It… I can remember again… but with a new hybrid, I can't change them back.'_ Ashley thought, Carly sitting down next to Johnny.

"Michael! You brought more-" Amanda starts to shout.

"Can it, Madam Godzilla!" Sam shouts, Amanda stepping back.

"You need to completely change your attitude, Amanda!" Ashley says.

"And why is that, Ashley? And you Sam, need to learn some fucking respect!" Amanda says. Ashley roared and flames appeared all over her arms.

"No, you need to leave, Amanda! Get your things and get out!" Michael says angrily, startling Amanda.

" _You're_ gonna kick me out?! Really, Michael?!" Amanda says in disbelief.

"Yeah because _you_ started this when your spell created two Ashleys! Now she's integrated and you're not gonna do that again!" Michael says.

Amanda stormed upstairs, slamming the door shut and locking it. Seconds later, everyone downstairs heard her yelling and breaking things.

"That's not good." Rys says.

"If you want, I could go cut her throat." Sam says. The thing that surprised and worried everyone was that she meant it, but said it calmly as if it were natural.

"Can you just knock her out instead?" Carly asks. Sam walked upstairs and opened the door, startling Amanda.

"Get out-" Amanda starts to shout.

"You need to calm down! Your youngest daughter is in a vulnerable state right now no matter how hard she tries to hide it." Sam says.

"Vulnerable? Really?" Amanda says, Sam walking over and touching Amanda's face, Amanda going unconscious.

"Sleep tight, grandma!" Sam says before walking downstairs, seeing Carly and Johnny on the couch, talking to their newly created child.

"It's nice to hear them talk, they've been quiet since we got here." Ashley says.

"Yeah… but you're thinking that Trevor won't keep his word." Sam says.

"If he doesn't I will turn him into a roast." Ashley said.

"Good idea." Michael says, Ashley looking at him.

"Yeah but what are you thinking of? If Amanda finds out, she'll definitely kick Carly out of the house." Ashley says.

"Keep her from finding out for as long as possible but there's something else. Any other supernatural beings are gonna sense a hybrid baby sooner rather than later." Michael says.

"Yeah." Ashley says.


	13. Ashley's First Full Moon

**Ashley p.o.v**

For the past three days I have been feeling different. It's hard to explain, I felt this hunger for something and I have no clue what it is. My emotions have been a bit more heightened, hopefully it's just the fact that life has been crazy for a few days.

"So what did you think?" Michael asked, making me stop thinking. We were watching one of his favorite movies.

"Well it got a bit boring in the middle, but apart from that it was okay." I say.

"Okay. I go and grab another one and we can keep watching movies." Michael says. I nodded and Michael disappeared. Suddenly I start to feel really hot, almost like a fever was coming. Which is impossible because I read in a book hellhounds don't get sick.

"Hey are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I will be right back." I lied before going up into the bathroom. I had to cool down, the heat was becoming too much. I ran the cold water and leaned against the shower wall. I still wasn't cooling down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ashley are you alright in here?" I heard Michael asked.

"I'm just hot that's all. I'm just cooling down." I says.

"Okay come down when you feel better okay?"

"Yeah sure. I will." I heard Michael go back downstairs. Suddenly there was this pain in my hands. Looking at them my claws start to appear.

"Oh no." I muttered. There was more pain but this time in my teeth.

"Argh!" I yelled. I ran to the mirror and seen my fangs were out. My eyes start to glow again. In an act of rage from the pain, I smashed the mirror.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Michael heard the mirror smash in the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Michael yelled. Suddenly he heard Ashley yelling in pain. Michael ran up the stairs and opened the door. Ashley was on all fours and she was still yelling in pain, while her bones snapped and changing into her true form. Suddenly she full on jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

 **Ashley p.o.v**

I woke up, my whole body ached and my head hurt. Looking down at my hands they were covered in blood again. God knows how many people I killed this time. Moaning I could smelling burning flesh. Rolling over I could see that Trevor guy, placing the bodies on a fire.

"What the are you doing?" I asked while climbing up onto my feet.

"Cleaning up your mess like I did last time." Trevor says.

"What do you mean last time?" I asked.

"During the blood moon. You killed a whole campsite of people like last night." Trevor says while dragging another body to the pile.

"Why do I kill people?" I asked helping him lifting the body on to the burning pile.

"Because you don't know how to control yourself. That's why."

"Can you help me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can. How about we make a deal. Help me and I will help you. How does that sound?" He asked while holding out a hand. I shook it.

"It's a deal." I say. Trevor nodded at me. Finally I will be able to control myself and I will no longer be waking up covered in blood.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So she turned and jumped out of the window?" Johnny asked while looking at the broken window.

"Yeah and before she changed she was saying that she was burning up." Michael says. He just spend the whole night driving around Los Santos trying to find Ashley.

"Hopefully she is okay." Carly says.

"I'm sure she can handle herself well enough." Michael says. The doors open and Ashley stepped back inside the De Santa's house.

"Ashley are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ashley's says while walking into the lounge room.

"We got worried… you woke up in blood again?" Michael says.

"I did wake up covered with blood, but there was a dead elk next to me." Ashley lied.

"Well why didn't you bring it back, get us some fresh meat?" They hear as Sam walks into the room.

"Because it was pretty much torn apart. There was only part of it's body, a leg and a head left." Ashley says.

"Damn it… and… I felt something last night, whatever it was… wasn't good. The Manrelian side of me sometimes gives me faint visions of the future, barely more than whispers really." Sam says.

"And what were the whispers that you heard last night?" Ashley asked.

"Not entirely sure… something about a… a very powerful computer." Sam says.

"So a robot?" Ashley asked.

"I guess… it was very distant but I do remember very powerful computer, a massive facility under the surface and… something else about… a salt mine." Sam says.

"Okay this is doing my head in. I'm need some sleep." Ashley says.

"Yeah, go sleep… I need to listen." Sam says. Ashley curled up on the couch with a blanket and she was out just like a light. Sam then thought of something… she focused on the vision and closed her eyes before tapping Ashley's forehead…

"Oh, who are you?" Ashley heard, finding herself in an advanced looking room, large lights in the ceiling and in front of her, some sort of robot which was attached to the ceiling, looking at her with a single orange optic. Ashley stared into the orange optic. "I guess I'll ask again, who are you?" Still no answer, Ashley start to grow impatient.

"What the hell are you?" Ashley growled showing her true eyes.

"I… am a fully operational A.I, created by uploading and digitalizing a living mind… one you know, I believe." The robot says, not seeming even bothered by Ashley's eyes.

"I don't understand. Who are you talking about?" Ashley says.

"Of course you don't, living minds aren't built to do such calculations, even ones that small." The A.I says.

"Who is this person I know?" Ashley asked.

"Well, their name begins with S, ends with M and has an A in the middle." The A.I says. Ashley growled at the robot.

"Touch Sam and I swear to god I will end you." Ashley growled.

"I already have… and Sam's mind was uploaded to create me, so in a sense, I am Sam." The A.I says, her optic changing to a more yellowish colour.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I wanted nothing with you. In fact, I'm not even here…" The A.I says before everything started to fade… Ashley found herself waking up, back on the couch in the De Santa house.

"You'd remember it, I put the vision through your dream… what is it?" Sam says, stood next to the couch.

"It was nothing." Ashley says.

"Ash, I know you. It was something." Sam says.

"Look all it was a computer and that was it." Ashley says.

"Okay… did it say anything? I need to know Ash, because my Manrelian instinct isn't too strong and I only get visions when they're important." Sam says.

"No nothing." Ashley says.

"Okay… go back to sleep then, I won't put anything else in your dream." Sam says.

"Nah I'm going to go out and get some air." Ashley says.

"Fair enough, go on then." Sam says before walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Ashley stepped outside. She looked back at the house before climbing into her Jeep and driving out to Sandy Shores. She pulled up outside Trevor's caravan and knocked on his door.

"You look like you've been through hell backwards." Trevor says after letting her in.

"You have no idea. I need you to teach me control and fast." Ashley says.

"Ash, what exactly happened?" Trevor asked.

"It's hard to explain." Ashley says.

"Well as far as I know, we've got time. Besides, it's easier when you know what you're dealing with." Trevor says.

"Okay. So last night when I turned Sam had this vision. She put it into my head." Ashley says.

"What did you see?" Trevor asked.

"It was a computer. A fully operational A.I, created by uploading and digitalizing a living mind, Sam's mind." Ashley says.

"By… damn… if you ask me, sounds like something out of that place, Humane Labs & Research." Trevor says.

"So does that mean that we are going on some road trip?" Ashley asked.

"I learnt some stuff about them a while ago, they started a project to make an A.I… they made a breakthrough and the whole lot went top secret… but they're in an underground laboratory facility, under this very state… just need to find an entrance." Trevor says.

"So what now we going to dig for some crazy ass lab?" Ashley asked.

"No… we're going on a hunt… for unusual elevators and hatches." Trevor says.

"And let me guess. You know where we need to start?" Ashley asked.

"Buildings with elevators. The lab is under the whole state and part of Las Venturas too, so there has to be an elevator somewhere that goes down to the place." Trevor says.

"Alright, you're driving." Ashley says before climbing into Trevor's truck.


	14. A Humane Backfire

Ashley and Trevor were about 40 minutes into their search when Ashley's phone rang, Ashley answering it.

"Ash… shit, something happened, some sort of… sinkhole opened up in the house and… Ash, it swallowed up Sam." Michael says.

"What!?" Trevor and Ashley asked at the same time.

"It just happened, the living room has a massive hole in it, the couch and Sam went down this hole. Tracey thought she heard something like a motor down there, but it's dead silent now." Michael says.

"Is the sinkhole still there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm stood right by it… it's just going directly down, almost a perfect tube shape." Michael says.

"Trevor I think we might have found a way into the lab." Ashley says.

"Well hey, wherever Sam has gone, rappelling down this hole would take you to wherever she went." Michael says.

"We will be there in 5 minutes." Ashley says before hanging up.

"Damn it… we're gonna have to be quick. If this vision is true, we've only got a short time." Trevor says.

"A short time before what?" Ashley asked.

"Before they put her in this A.I, then there'll be nothing left of her." Trevor says.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." Ashley says while climbing back into the truck. The drive to Michael's house was quiet.

"Hey, Ash." Jimmy says as he opened the door after they arrived. The whole house had gone out of routine and Ashley instantly saw a large crack going up the front wall.

"Please tell me that's not from the sinkhole." Ashley says pointing to the crack.

"It is, goes down the other side of the house too… it's almost like the place has split in half, the crack went right through my room, damn near made me crap myself." Jimmy says.

"We've got to get down there now." Ashley says.

"Right… sinkhole is in the living room, be careful… I can't see any end to it but when I dropped a cup down there, it smashed after about 4 seconds… Dad said that's about a 700 meter drop." Jimmy says.

"Good thing that I'm a fast healer." Ashley said before running into the lounge room and jumping into the sinkhole.

Ashley landed, her legs breaking but quickly fixing and allowing her to stand up… she'd landed on something metal alright, it looked like some sort of vault door seal. Just as Jimmy said, she found the smashed remains of a ' _Love LS'_ coffee mug on the vault door which she was stood on. Using her strength she ripped the door open and climbed in.

Ashley jumped a bit when she heard a synthetic male voice announcer as she climbed down a ladder in the hole, which from the vault was now lined with dark grey metal walls.

"Hello, and welcome to the Humane Labs & Research scientific testing lab. You have entered without authorization. Please await security teams to escort you to a government interrogation and torture room." The announcer says.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SAM?!" Ashley yelled.

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation." The announcer says. What he said next was what startled Ashley a little. "All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown."

"I'M GOING TO RIP ALL OF YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Ashley yelled.

That was when Ashley noticed something… some sort of green tinted gas settled by one of the air vents… a poisonous gas, not active, but it had been. Then, looking around one of the corners, Ashley realised… the scientists were all dead, something gassed them to death.

"What the hell?" Ashley asked to herself.

"Ash, is that you?" Ashley heard… it was the voice of the computer. Yet it sounded… upset. Heartbroken, actually.

"Where are you?" Ashley asked.

"The central core chamber… find the nearest elevator tube, I can divert it here." The A.I says, though Ashley was certain this was Sam, her mind taking control of the A.I. Ashley walked over to a tube and stepped into it.

"Okay I'm in the tube." Ashley says.

The elevator in the tube closed it's doors in two halves coming from the sides, followed by the tube itself sliding down and sealing. Ashley couldn't see any motor on the lift, only a few bars holding it to one of the four black metal bars that held the glass panels together. The lift moved down, Ashley guessing it was pneumatic, until it reached the same large room that Ashley had been in in the vision Sam gave her. And as before, the massive robot was attached to the ceiling in front of her, the optic purple this time.

"Where is she?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, I was too strong for it, I took control… it's me, it's Sam. I killed the scientists, they took my body from me and made me a machine." The A.I says. Even though it was a robot, Ashley could almost make out emotions showing in the way it's parts moved… it really was Sam. Sam was heartbroken that she'd been put in this robot.

"There is another way." Ashley says.

"No. I wouldn't allow it. You have a life to live, if I can't have mine, I can at least let others have theirs… the ones I care about." Sam says.

"Then I'm sorry." Ashley gripped onto the computer and focused as hard she could. Suddenly there was a flash and Sam woke up, in Ashley's body.

"Ash, there's a reason! It was built for me only, it's not designed to carry you or your species, all you're gonna do is kill yourself and if that thing goes up, the facility self destructs and the whole state goes with it!" Sam shouts as she got up.

"Well then you better get a move. Get as many people out, and tell the other, I'm sorry." Ashley says.

"No… I can't, Ash… I'd rather you live than me, this body is yours and your life, that robot is my body… I'd never make it out in time anyway, if you look through the systems, the reactor's gonna blow in a matter of minutes." Sam says.

"Sam go now! You're in my body, that makes you a hellhound. You're faster, stronger, you can make it. Go, don't look back." Ashley says.

"Ash, I don't want to be a damn hellhound! My soul is digitalized, Ash… it'll break, I'm already dying. I was designed into that thing with a safeguard, if my soul is out of it, I self destruct and that goes for my body and the facility too!" Sam says.

"Alright, you're going to body jump me back into me." Ashley says.

"How the hell do I do that?" Sam asked.

"Alright gripped onto the computer and use all the strength you have. Focus on me." Ashley says.

"Decision made…" Sam says before gripping one of the A.I's cables. "...I hate being a hellhound." The bodies swapped again, just in time to save them. When Ashley opened her eyes, back in her body, Sam had brought up the counter on all of the large screens around the room.

' _0:00:07'_

"We almost killed the whole state… the countdown only lasts for 40 seconds, it turns out… all you would've done was killed both of us, along with everyone we know and love. Nothing, not even a hellhound, can survive an explosion three times the strength of a nuclear blast." Sam says, back in the A.I. Ashley sighed and rubbed her face. "The scientists died for a reason… they didn't just want their A.I, that wasn't enough… they wanted to keep me from leaving, and they even said that if they couldn't have me, no one would, so they fitted that self destruct system."

"Yeah but they didn't think about your friends and family. Your old life. They took it all away so that you can just be microchips and cords. " Ashley says.

"They didn't care. All they cared about was going home with their big cheques and putting their golden trophy in the cabinet for creating the first A.I. They didn't care about me, only themselves and what they'd get as a result of me… and when they saw just how unique I was, with all the crossed species… I was number one on their list. I'm serious, I can even read the list here." Sam says.

"Sam, I promise, I will get you out of this even I have to kill myself." Ashley says.

"Ash, there is no way… I'm not a living soul anymore, all I am is a string of code… if I'm out of this body for 40 seconds, everyone dies. They incinerated my original body… Ash, the reality of it is that to get me out of this, everything we are, know and love would have to die… this is what I am, I am as much of an A.I as you are a hellhound." Sam says.

"Don't say that Sam, there is always a loophole." Ashley says.

"Not this… wait a minute… yes, there is… not exactly to get me out of this A.I. Ash, that'd be like trying to bring a toaster to life now, but… there is always… a wireless connection from a humanoid robot." Sam says, a diagram of a round robotic core with two arms and two legs appearing on the screens, the project labeled ' _Ghetto-T'._ "It'll take me a while to perfect the design and build it… but if I'm wirelessly connected, I can be here and there at the same time."

"Perfect. How long is it going to take?" Ashley asked.

"There's the only problem… it'll take at least 3 weeks just to build it, that's not with the design reviewing and finalizing… but it'll work in the end, give it about a month, maybe two." Sam says.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ashley asked.

"Well… if everyone is willing… I don't exactly want to be alone the whole time." Sam says.

"Alright. I get people to come down and stay. Hope you don't mind but Trevor will come. He's going to show me how to control myself." Ashley says.

"Sure… but there's one thing… they connected me to the internet, I can see and know _anything_." Sam says.

"Okay. Let me go and see them." Ashley says.

"Ash, I'm the most powerful computer that exists. This whole time we've been talking, I've built an elevator going up the sinkhole to the De Santa house, ending in this room." Sam says before an elevator moves down the glass tube into the room, the tube section sliding up and the lift unit itself opening it's doors.

"Oh thank god. I was wonder how the hell am I meant to even get out." Ashley says.

"There are a total of 72 elevators to the surface and 30 staircases, it's not that hard, that's 102 entrances and exits." Sam says.

"I think I failed maths while I was in high school." Ashley says.

"Maybe that's because you weren't a computer. Now go, find some people… I'm already missing them." Sam says.

Ashley stood in the elevator, Sam triggering it to move all the way to the top of the shaft, just as Carly's eyes widened in shock when she walked up to the house and saw the large crack in the front wall.

"What the hell happened?!" Carly says, Johnny running over to her.

"Kind of hard to explain…" Ashley says.

"Ashley… what happened?" Johnny asks, Ashley seeing an Alexandrite engagement ring on Carly's finger.

"The fuck? Are you two planning on running off to Las Venturas to get married?" Ashley says.

"At this point, it might be our only option… Amanda went berserk when she woke up, had to be tied to the bed." Johnny says, Ashley's eyes widening in shock.

A text popped up on Ashley's phone, Ashley looking at it.

' _Madam Godzilla had to be tied up?'_

' _Yeah… for a second, I thought you lost your phone.'_ Ashley texts back.

' _Actually, Sam gave this to me before she left-Rys.'_ Rys texts to Ashley.

"Carly, look in the living room." Ashley says, Carly walking in, almost walking into the elevator at the top of the sinkhole.

"Ash… what the-" Carly says before Amanda charges downstairs, having managed to untie herself. "-how the hell did you get free?!" She says.

"Kid, Brad use to tie me to beds just for the hell of it. I always manage to find a way out. And what is this thing doing in our living room?" Amanda says.

"Look closer, ask a better question, what is the sinkhole doing there?" Michael says.

"Damned if we know. Ash?" Johnny says.

"Under the surface, under the whole state, is a Humane Labs & Research facility… they took Sam down this hole… Carly… she isn't exactly Sam anymore… you can take the elevator down if you want to see." Ashley says.

Carly and Johnny took the elevator down to the lab, getting out of it and looking around, monkeys screeching loudly as they walked past and Carly growling at them, the monkeys shutting up.

"Oh, the effectiveness of a werewolf growl." Sam says, though Carly and Johnny didn't recognise the new synthetic voice yet.

"You want to explain? Ash said you weren't the same person." Johnny says.

"Sort of…" Sam says before the two turn to their right as a wall slides up, revealing Sam's A.I chassis, Sam looking at them with a yellowish brown optic.

"What do we do now?" Carly asks.

"Go home." Sam says, Carly raising her eyebrows.

"You want us to just… leave you here?" Carly says.

"I was created to test people to death and I'm far from alive… I have no place in the world anymore, no place except here." Sam says. her optic changing to orange.

Carly nodded, fighting back tears. Sam could tell that this was breaking her heart.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam." Carly says.

"I already do… I'm not Sam. I'm a string of binary numbers and code in a hard drive." Sam says.

Johnny and Carly left, taking the elevator. It was as they left that Sam heard a distant voice.

" _Will I… ever get to see you, Aunt Sam?"_

"One day, kid. One day." Sam says quietly.

Carly and Johnny sit down on the couch, Ashley telling from the look on Carly's face that this was upsetting her.

"When we were there… that place seemed so cold." Carly says, Johnny putting his arms around her.

"Yeah it was." Ashley says while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright Ash?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm…" Ashley stopped and start to scream.

"Ashley!" Johnny exclaimed. Ashley fell down to her knees, gripping onto her head, still screaming from the pain. Suddenly her eyes glowed the bright orange colour and she had a vision. In it there was a pile of dead bodies, some of the bodies include her friends. At the top Ashley stood on pile on fire. She let out a loud roar. Then she saw a gravestone that said Michael Townley before she fainted.


	15. Phantom Riders

Ashley woke up about five minutes later. She slowly sat upright, a thin blanket covered her body. She still remembered the visions that she had, but wasn't gained to say anything about. She wondered what this Michael Townley guy had to do with the fact that she killed all of her friends in the vision. Sighing to herself she pulled out her phone and looked up Michael Townley and found where he was buried.

"Going somewhere?" Carly asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah on a road trip." Ashley says.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked

"Ludendorff, North Yankton." Ashley says.

"Why would you be going there?" Carly asks.

"To dig up Michael Townley's grave." Ashley says before leaving. Carly pulled out her phone and rang Tommy.

"Hey Carly. What can I do for you?" Tommy asks.

"What do you know about hellhounds and visions?" Carly asked.

"Depends on the vision. Why do you ask?" Tommy asks.

"Earlier Ashley had this vision, I have no idea what is was about. But she just woke up and she's going up to Ludendorff to dig up my dad's grave." Carly says.

"I know what she had the vision for. She's going to seek out her Phantom Rider." Tommy says.

"Her what?" Carly asked.

"Phantom Rider, it's like a hellhound master. Listen to this: And they will come, riding on black horses with glowing red eyes. Black hounds, with glowing orange eyes and flames dancing around the hound. They will come and collect souls, on the night of a Wild Hunt." Tommy says.

"What souls do they hunt for?" Carly asks.

"Lost souls, souls like the ones you guys have." Tommy says.

"Souls like Sam's… trapped in that lab, running through those cables." Carly says.

"All of your souls are lost, everyone that is some form of a supernatural will not make it out alive on the night of a Wild Hunt." Tommy says.

"When does a Wild Hunt happen?" Carly asks.

"Night of a massive storm." Tommy says.

"Is there a way to stop Ashley from seeking Brad?" Carly asks.

"Carly don't ever get in the path of a hellhound and Phantom Rider. They will kill you." Tommy says.

"So what? Now all of us, just run for the hills? I'm tried of running Tommy." Carly says.

"I think… I know somewhere safe to hide… or someone knows. She should be outside right now." Tommy says before Carly cautiously opened the door, seeing a teenage girl with very dark brown hair, nearly but not quite black, and completely black eyes with a slight red tint where the pupils are. They hung up, the girl looking at Carly.

"The wild hunt, right? Count your lucky stars you're only part werewolf, they pretty much ignore half breeds." The girl says before seeing Johnny. "And I don't know what happened… but he's reverting to a half breed too." She says.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Johnny says.

"No… but I'm Amethyst." The girl says before stepping back, sensing the baby's heartbeat. "He's more human than werewolf." She says.

"If Ashley tries to find Brad… he's been dead for over a decade, she won't be able to revive him. What do we do then?" Carly says.

Amethyst got a text from Javier.

' _Tied Ashley up, took her ring… she keeps asking about someone named Brad.'_

' _Keep her there, on the way.'_ Amethyst texts back to Javier.

"Tying a hellhound up might be crazy if she's not wearing her ring." Johnny says.

"You two stay here." Amethyst says before leaving. When she arrived at the building, Ashley looked up at her.

"Why… am I here? Is he dead?" Ashley asked.

"No one's dead… well, except me." Amethyst says.

"You? How are you dead… and where's Brad?" Ashley asks.

"No idea about anyone called Brad and I'm dead because technically, I was never born, it's very fucking complicated and annoying to explain." Amethyst says.

"So is a full werewolf turning into a half breed and his half breed girl carrying a human child… the wild hunt can't happen when I'm not a hellhound." Ashley says.

"Well why the hell else do you think I'm here? I mean, have you any idea- of course not, the size of your brain is just hilarious." Amethyst says.

Ashley thought for a few seconds…

"She was the only human in her family until he turned her… now they're both reverting to their human selves… but how?" Ashley says.

"Well, tiny brain, it's called my father's work." Amethyst says.

Meanwhile, Carly let out a human like scream, startling Johnny… it wasn't because she was in pain, it was because she was reverting to her true form and the baby was changing into a full human too.

Johnny fell to his hands and knees, also screaming as the last of the werewolf side of him drained completely.

"Are… we back? To being human?" Carly says in shock as Johnny stood back up.

"We weren't… meant to be werewolves-" Johnny says before Trevor barges in. "-the hell do you want?!" He says, stepping in front of Carly.

Trevor stopped for a few seconds.

"You both… turned back. How?" Trevor says.

"We weren't meant to be werewolves in the first place. You turned me into one, then I turned Carly into one! Now we're back to our old selves, Trevor!" Johnny says.

"With a new little human on the way!" Trevor says as Ashley and Amethyst walked in, Ashley grabbing Trevor by his shirt.

"This is all your fault! Brad's gone because of you!" Ashley shouts, startling Trevor.

"Without a Phantom Rider… a hellhound won't emerge." Carly says, Amethyst nodding in agreement. "Trevor, what did you do to Brad?" She asks.

"Brad? I've not seen him for years!" Trevor says.

"Well, something was done to prevent the Wild Hunt! It was storming earlier-" Carly says.

"Then it stopped… fixing you two and your little one." Ashley says.

"Their little hellspawn! Even if it's not a supernatural being!" Trevor shouts, grabbing his K Bar knife but Ashley stopped him.

"Miracle… not hellspawn. You don't want to kill it." Ashley says like Sam did the night all three met.

"That ain't gonna work, Ash! You didn't get any mind trick genes from me… in fact, it's about time you knew that you didn't get any genes at all from me." Trevor says.

"You gonna tell me that I'm Brad's kid? You took me from him like you're trying to take Carly and Johnny's baby?" Ashley asks.

"You're Brad's daughter… and Cami was the one who took you from him." Trevor says, Ashley letting him go.

"You killed him, didn't you? When he threatened to tell the truth?" Ashley asks.

"Damn it, Ash, what do you think?!" Trevor says, Amethyst laughing.

"Listen to you lot, squabbling! Either work it out silently or skip to the part where you kill each other because I'm bored!" Amethyst says.

"Kill each other? I wouldn't harm the little family… Amethyst? How about you deal with Trevor?" Ashley says.

"Oh, I can deal with every one of you with just a few words." Amethyst says.

"Turn us back just to kill us." Carly says.

"Not you three. I may be dead but not heartless." Amethyst says.

"So… what words exactly?" Trevor says. What Amethyst said next shocked everyone.

"I'm the child of Satan."

Trevor looked at her… then backed up.

"I expected you to laugh actually." Amethyst says.

"Satan?" Trevor says.

"Yes… and in their true forms, Carly, Johnny and baby Klebitz will be safe from you with me around." Amethyst says.

"But… Satan has a kid?!" Trevor says, Amethyst sighing.

"Yes, I'm Amethyst Raven Demonica, my father is Satan and… fuck knows who my mother is." Amethyst says. That was when everyone noticed it… the demonic symbol, the 5 pointed star inside a circle, one tattooed on each of her shoulders, which were exposed as it looked like she'd torn the sleeves off of her dark blue T shirt.

"Why… protect their kid?" Trevor asks.

"He's an innocent soul… he hasn't done anything wrong." Amethyst says.

"Since when did _real_ hellspawn care about that?!" Trevor says, Amethyst making a loud hissing sound, Trevor suddenly flying back and being nailed against the wall by an unseen force, holding him 3ft off the ground.

"I know how you dumb people make us out, but we're not completely heartless! You, however, are, being willing and swearing to kill an unborn baby! Do you even know my past- no, YOU DON'T!" Amethyst says, yelling at the end, the red in her pupils increasing so they were a crimson colour, her irises remaining black.

Amethyst looked at Carly, who seemed unfazed.

"She understands that I'm not heartless. If she were scared, she would've run screaming by now." Amethyst says, looking back at Trevor… and letting him fall to the floor.

Trevor stood up, limping out of the house.

"I don't have my hellhound side anymore, Amethyst… a strange way of fixing things." Ashley says.

"Actually, I've replaced one problem with another… my father isn't gonna be happy when he finds out I lifted his curse." Amethyst says.

Ashley and Amethyst left, driving to the Humane Labs & Research underground facility.

"Sam…" Ashley says as they approached one of the 103 entrances, a rusting metal shed in the middle of a farming field, which had recently been plowed. The door swung open, a round elevator moving up and opening for them.

When they reached the central AI chamber, Sam was turned away from them, her massive robotic chassis rocking lightly as she quietly hummed to herself, her yellow optic off… to Ashley and Amethyst, Sam was giving off an atmosphere almost like she was asleep.

"It's not safe to take her out of here is what she said." Ashley says.

"Yeah and I can't turn lines of code into a living soul, nothing can." Amethyst says.

"Then why are we here?" Ashley asks.

"To seek help… we can't fight off my dad alone, because he _will_ come looking when he works it out." Amethyst says before Sam's chassis made a low groaning, metallic sound.

"Let me just sleep." Sam says quietly and tiredly, still seeming to be in a 'sleep mode'.

Amethyst pressed a button, waking Sam up and turning her around.

"We need help!" Amethyst says.

"Amethyst Raven Demonica… I just want to sleep." Sam says, her optic darker, less bright than usual.

"Satan will find out what happened! And Carly, Johnny and their kid are all human again!" Ashley says.

"Go and bring them all here, into the facility… I need to finish replenishing my power supply, I'm very tired." Sam says.

Ashley nodded, leaving while Amethyst stayed with Sam. When Ashley returned with Carly and Johnny, Sam focused on them.

"Isn't there anyone else you want to save? When Satan, _the_ devil comes, he'll destroy everyone." Sam says.

"Actually, he'll drain their souls from their minds, they'll become zombies really, mindless, thoughtless, empty bodies." Amethyst says.

"What makes you think we'll be safe here, Sam?" Johnny asks.

"You're with the most advanced collective of knowledge, in the most advanced scientific facility ever devised, don't you think I've got a few tricks?" Sam says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Trevor stumbled into his caravan, finding a note from Michael.

' _Humane Labs & Research facility, get there now!'_

Trevor left and went to the facility, reaching one of the lifts and finding Michael in it.

"The hell are you doing here?" Trevor asks.

"Trying to find my little girl and unborn grandchild. She sent me the text and I left the note for you… hopefully, you won't want to do what you're planning after this is over with." Michael says after the lift door closes.

The two exited the lift, walking over to the group.

"You left the knife behind, Trevor?" Ashley says coldly.

"Don't be-" Trevor says.

"Cold? You lied to me for 14 years. Uncle M, why did you bring him here?" Ashley says.

"Does it matter, really? He would've found a way here." Carly says, Trevor glaring at her.

"If you had kept your fucking legs closed-" Trevor starts to shout.

"Enough!" Amethyst shouts at him, Trevor backing up.

"Dad… concern yourself with something else." Sam says before lowering her chassis into Trevor's and Michael's view.

"Fuck!" Trevor says.

"Yeah, took the words right outta my mouth." Michael says.

"Well… my soul is now made of code and my body was incinerated… I gassed all the scientists to death." Sam says.

"Well… you said you have a few tricks up your sleeve." Carly says.

"Yes, I do… how about I demonstrate the stationary rocket turret on Trevor?" Sam says.

"You-" Trevor says.

"Oh, she would." Carly says.

"Actually, I've created a load of new testing chambers and I've got no one to run them… Trevor, go put on an orange jumpsuit." Sam says, opening some panels to one side of the room, revealing a hidden corridor.

Trevor reluctantly changed into an orange jumpsuit and got into one of the chambers, the chamber slamming shut.

"Sam!" Trevor shouts.

"Just testing it out. Relax, old man." Sam says. "So… now that he's 'trapped', let's get to the plan." She says.

"Which is?" Carly and Johnny ask.

"The plan… is making a plan." Sam says.

' _This… is fucked up.'_ Carly thought, Sam laughing a bit as she read Carly's mind.

"Oh, relax." Sam says.

"Relax?! We don't have a plan here, Sam to deal with Satan!" Carly says.

"Amethyst, you didn't tell her?" Sam asks.

"No… I didn't." Amethyst says.

"Didn't tell me what?" Carly asks, gripping Johnny's hand.

"A plan… plan is, we all die." Amethyst says, Sam sighing.

"Okay, I'm already dead _but…_ if you were to be already dead when Satan arrives, he'd eventually leave, then Amethyst and I restore your lives." Sam says.

"What do we do?" Michael asks.

"Just relax while Amethyst extracts your souls." Sam says.

Amethyst turned to the four… all falling to the ground when she extracted their souls.

"I hope that Carly falling didn't damage the kid." Amethyst says.

"The kid has a soul by now… it'll be with them, wherever you put them." Sam says.

A loud roar and screams were heard outside, above the facility.

"That's him." Amethyst says.

"He's incinerating, my surface sensors are burning up… he's burning the whole state, nothing above the ground is gonna survive." Sam says.

"Which means?" Amethyst asks.

"We go somewhere no one can find us." Both heard, recognising the voice as a young man's. "You saved my parents, aunt and granddad… thank you, Amethyst." The voice said.

"You're welcome, kid." Amethyst says.


	16. Saved From Hell

Carly opened her eyes, finding herself in a white room.

' _Amethyst put me here… but where are the others?'_ Carly thought. As on cue, a boy of about 12 ran to her, his hair like hers and his eyes like Johnny's.

"Kiddo, where are the others?" Carly asks.

"They are looking for Ashley. She disappeared and no-one can find her." The kid says.

"I should be there, helping look for her." Carly says.

"There is no point. They think they know who she would go to." The kid says.

"Brad?" Carly asks.

"No, the king of the Wild Hunt. His name is Ededin." The kid says.

 **Nashville…**

Ashley walked into the abandoned warehouse, seeing 6 other hellhound and a blind man. Her eyes glowed the same orange as she walked over and bowed before the blind man. He reached out and touched her face.

"Very beautiful. You're from the Snider bloodline, generations of pure hellhounds and phantom riders. You're a very special one Ashley." The man says. "Come my hellhounds, we have a lot of work to do." He says. The hellhounds, including Ashley raised their heads up before howling at the top of their lungs. The blind man gripped onto Ashley's shoulder and the group left the warehouse.

Ashley sensed something though, that Carly and Johnny were no longer werewolves. She then left abruptly, returning to Los Santos and finding Carly and Johnny unharmed.

"Ash?" Carly says.

"I need the hellhound side of me gone completely." Ashley says.

"How do we do that?" Johnny asks.

"I don't know, but we have to before he comes." Ashley says.

Carly heard someone walk in and saw Immy.

"Fire Eyes." Ashley says.

"Your friend Tommy sent me, said he found a way to make you normal again and stop this curse." Immy says.

"Actually, turns out it's not a curse it's a genetic. I was born as a hellhound, I just had to trigger it." Ashley says.

The four left, arriving at the LS Hunterz clubhouse and finding Trevor tied up.

"Tell Ashley what you told me, Trevor. On how to fix this." Tommy says.

"She wouldn't be able to be human again because it runs in her blood. She has to become another supernatural creature." Trevor says.

"No, you're not going to turn me. I rather be a phantom rider bitch then part of your pack." Ashley says.

"Ash, how do you think those two-" Trevor says, pointing to Carly and Johnny. "-were turned back to their normal selves? They weren't meant to be werewolves in the first place!" He says.

"And I meant to be what I am. It's my bloodline, this wasn't an accident." Ashley says.

Tommy untied Trevor, who grabbed the ring off Ashley's finger and rendered her unconscious, Marcus catching her.

"You know the ring no longer works since she's a hellhound? She's no longer a human." Marcus says.

"Some things have to be done the hard way, kids." Trevor says before they drag her upstairs.


	17. It's Not Easy Sometimes

Ashley woke up, tied up and no memory of the past few weeks, which is why she didn't recognise Immy.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley demanded.

"A friend of Tommy's." Immy says, Ashley calming down as Immy untied her. Ashley's whole body felt drained of its energy, the hellhound side quiet.

"Whatever you did… did it work?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah… it's quiet out there. No disturbances… and you've been out for almost a week." Immy says.

"Where's Trevor?" Ashley asks.

"He left, said something about finding the human couple." Immy says. Ashley tried to stand up but almost fell. Suddenly the doors burst open and Ededin and the 6 hellhounds came walking in.

"She's mine." Ededin says pointing his cane to Ashley says.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asks.

"Your master. Come with me my hellhound, we have a lot of work to do." Ededin says.

"No!" Ashley says, standing up. Before Ededin can react, Ashley took his cane and hit him with it, breaking Ededin's neck as Immy looked at the others before grabbing Ashley's hand and taking her out of there.

"I don't ever want to see those creatures again, they're pure evil!" Ashley says, fractured memories flashing back to her. "That was Ededin that I killed?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah it was." Immy says.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This isn't happening." Ashley says.

"Ashley what is it?" Immy asks. Ashley start to scream in pain and grabbed onto the sides of her head.

"Make the noises stop!" Ashley shouted. Immy looked up seeing massive thunder clouds forming around them. 6 lightning bolts appeared and struck the LS Hunterz place, killing the hellhounds inside. A lightning bolt start form over Ashley and Immy.

"Ashley we're gotta move." Immy says.

"I can't, the pain is too much." Ashley says. Immy watched as a lightning bolt struck down on Ashley throwing her 10 feet back and killed her. Immy ran over, crying.

"Don't be dead Ash. We only just got you back." Immy says, Tommy running over to them.

"What happened?" Tommy asks.

"She killed Ededin and then this lightning bolt came down and struck her." Immy says.

"There no point in trying to bring her back. She's gone for good." Tommy says.

"Don't say that Tommy." Immy says.

"The original of her species died, when an original dies, they all die." Tommy says.

"What do we do now?" Immy asks.

"What do people do when someone they loved dies? They have a funeral and bury the body." Tommy says.


	18. More Harm Then Good

**5 months later...**

Carly and Johnny were camping in the mountains when Carly woke, hearing what sound like low growling coming outside the tent.

"Johnny, there's something out there." Carly whispers, Johnny waking up. Carly looked and saw a shadow of a large fox before it disappeared. Johnny quietly got up and unzipped the tent. Carly stood up as well and the pair walked out and looked around. The growling sounds could be heard again and Johnny and Carly looked see fox eyes glowing.

"That's too big for a fox." Carly says.

"Maybe it's a large one." Johnny says. The fox start to move closer, Carly and Johnny backing up. What made the fox even more unique was the fact that it had multiple tails, suddenly it was snarling at something behind them. Carly and Johnny turning and seeing Trevor, his eyes glowing red at the fox. The fox took off, at speeds too fast for a normal fox and Trevor chased after it.

"Trevor wait!" Carly shouted after Trevor, Trevor not listening. Trevor managed to get in front of the fox and turned around. The fox snarled and Trevor's eyes glowed red again. As soon as the fox saw Trevor's eyes, it stopped snarling, it eyes glowing a light yellow looking more like human eyes.

"Ashley?" Trevor asks. The fox bowed its head before running off into the night. Trevor gasped and watched it disappear.

"Trevor what the hell was that?" Carly asks when Trevor returned.

"That was Kitsune and it's Ashley. She's alive." Trevor says.

"What?" Johnny asks.

"A Kitsune, it's a Japanese fox." Trevor says.

"And what does it do?" Carly says, protectively rubbing her 5 month pregnant stomach when Jason kicked.

"Not what you're thinking, it ran off because it sensed humans nearby. They get skittish of humans." Trevor says. "But not of other supernatural beings. Head back into the city." He says, both packing their things up and leaving.

"Are they gone?" Trevor heard after a while and looked, seeing Ashley.

"Yeah. You still think I want to harm their kid, don't you?" Trevor says.

"I know you do. You're not safe to be around children, Trevor." Ashley says.

"Hey, I just went a bit crazy because I wanted little Carly back! I missed out on her growing up!" Trevor says.

"Bullshit! Little Carly Townley was gone the second she saw Brad die! She ran after you but you abandoned her, not the other way around!" Ashley shouts, startling Trevor by changing into a human form. "Finally… feels good to stand on two legs again." She says.

"Why did you come back?! To protect a pair of humans and their kid?!" Trevor demands.

"There were these guys in masks, they brought me back. You know as well as I do that Kitsunes are only seen in Japanese people." Ashley says.

"But you don't have any Japanese relatives." Trevor says, Ashley hearing Carly singing to baby Jason even though Carly and Johnny were back in Chumash. Ashley calmed down.

"A purely innocent miracle… and you want him gone…" Ashley says, Trevor turning angry. Suddenly Trevor found him pinned up against a tree and three men in masks and coats approached Ashley.

"Her conditions improves." The one in the middle says, before stabbing a needle with something silver into Ashley's neck.

"What the hell does that mean?" Trevor demanded as the men started to walk away.

"Perfect beast." One says before they disappear into the dark.

Ashley woke up in the city, a thought lingering in her mind.

' _Protect them from him… despite everything, you still think of Carly and Johnny as family and that'll never change.'_

"I'll try…" Ashley says, jumping back when an Impala stopped in front of her.

"Ash?" Clint says, getting out and approaching her with caution.

"Clint." Ashley says running over and hugging him.

"Damn, I missed you. I missed you so much." Clint says as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too… I love you, Clint. I love you so much." Ashley says.

"I love you too Ash." Clint says, him and Ashley kissing.

The next morning, Carly heard the door open and carefully sat up as Johnny walked in with Ashley and Clint, Ashley's eyes widening in shock when she saw Carly's stomach.

"Ash… what happened out there?" Carly says.

"To Trevor? Well, he won't be able to walk right for a while." Ashley says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Trevor stumbled and fell down, his legs numb. He looked up, seeing Tommy.

"Damn. What happened to you, mate?" Tommy says, pulling Trevor up.

"Ashley happened! I had a plan to ambush Carly and Johnny on their camping trip, throw Carly down the mountain-" Trevor says, screaming when Tommy punched him in rage.

"-Ow! Was that fucking necessary?!" He shouts.

"Yes it was. You were really planning to do that to Carly?!" Tommy says.

"I don't want that kid growing in her being born! She's too fucking young!" Trevor shouts.

"Either accept it or leave us all alone! That baby is innocent, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Tommy yells. "And I would watch myself around Ashley, by the sounds of it, she's a thunder kitsune." He says.

Trevor left, heading back to his caravan and deciding to attach it to the towbar of his truck.

He was done… now it was time for a clean start.


	19. With New Life, New Beginnings

**4 months later…**

Ashley's eyes shot open as she sensed that Carly was starting to go into labor. She reached over to her left and shook Clint awake, both having fallen asleep in the guest room of Carly and Johnny's house.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Clint says, waking up completely.

"I just sensed that Carly's going into labor." Ashley says.

Clint and Ashley got up and ran into the bedroom, seeing Carly sitting up and breathing in and out as Johnny found the overnight bag.

"Carly?" Ashley says, Carly grimacing in pain.

"Is it safe to go out there?" Carly asks, worried that Trevor had come back.

"Come on. Let's bring this little guy into the world." Johnny says, picking Carly up in his arms.

Across town, Tommy groaned when his phone rang, him answering it.

"Ash, it's 3 in the damn morning!" Tommy says.

"Carly's just gone into labor! Get your ass over here!" Ashley says.

Tommy hung up and texted the LS Hunterz as well as Michael, Immy, Franklin before getting dressed and leaving.

 **Mount Zonah…**

"Hey, how's she holding up?" Tommy asks.

"She's doing this without pain meds so I'd be-" Ashley says, cut off by Carly screaming in pain.

"Damn, I thought Banshee screams were bad." Tommy says.

"Shut it, Tomboy! You try pushing an 8 pound child out of your body and not scream!" Ashley snaps at him.

"That full moon is starting to have an affect on you." Tommy says, Ashley's yellow eyes glowing at him.

Ashley wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard newborn Jason crying for the first time and walked into the room, seeing Carly holding Jason after the cord was cut and he was cleaned off.

"Hey there, little guy." Ashley says after walking over to Jason, who babbled at her curiously.

"Um… Ash, your eyes are glowing again." Carly says. Ashley closing her eyes and opening them again, the yellow eyes were still there.

"Oh, sorry." Ashley says, blinking and turning them back to brown.

Clint walked into the hallway, stopping for a few minutes and looked up.

"Sam?!" Clint says.

"You think I'd miss little Jason being born?" Sam asks, both hugging.

"You're… alive." Clint says, Sam nodding.

"Immy can explain that better than I can. All I knew was that I woke up and wasn't in that chassis anymore." Sam says.

"Sam?!" Ashley says after walking out to the hallway, making all the lights explode in the hallway.

"Um… I'm still learning how to control my fox side and I think the full moon is having an affect on me." Ashley says.

"It'll take some time. Are they okay?" Sam says.

"Yeah they are doing okay." Ashley says.

A while later, Scott walked into the room to see Carly breastfeeding Jason for the first time, yelling "Scarred for life, scarred for life!", which made Ashley laugh.

"Should you be heading to the mountains? The full moon will be out soon." Scott says.

"I'm fine as long as I'm away from windows… I can't believe all that's happened. Carly and Johnny being back to human, Sam being imprisoned in that place… them me being brought back… and little Jason being born." Ashley says.

"If you could start it again from the bank job… would you have left with Carly's family?" Scott asks curiously, Ashley knowing that the question had been on his mind for a long time.

"It wouldn't have mattered we would have ended up where we are today." Ashley says.

Scott nodded, Ashley seeing that the sun was up and walking outside. The cool air greeted her, Ashley looking and seeing Trevor.

"I just want to see her… one last time. I'm gonna move on, live somewhere else and start over." Trevor says.

"And you want to say goodbye?" Ashley asks.

"I really wish things turned out better, that I hadn't acted like… I did." Trevor says.

"Just leave Trevor, she will not want to say goodbye to you." Ashley says.

Trevor left, Ashley closing her eyes.

' _We cannot change the past… we can only focus on the future and making sure we don't repeat our past actions.'_ Ashley thought.


	20. Epilogue

"No, he's not funny head guy, that's Uncle Johnny." Ashley says as Malia babbled at Johnny, 2 year old Jason next to Carly, who was heavily pregnant again, this time with twins.

"She's beautiful, Ashley." Carly says, gripping the bed railing as pain shot through her stomach, startling everyone as the twins were not due for another 6 weeks.

"Carly, you okay?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding as Jason ran out into the waiting room, pulling on Clint's doctor's coat.

"Jason, what's wrong buddy?" Clint asks, picking Jason up into his arms.

"Mommy's in pain, Uncle Clint." Jason says, Clint running into the room and seeing Johnny helping Carly into a wheelchair.

"I don't think they'll want to wait much longer." Carly says, squeezing Johnny's hand.

A while later, Ashley walked into the room, seeing Michelle Leila Klebitz in Carly's arms and Michael Christian Klebitz in Johnny's arms, both babbling at Johnny, Carly and Jason.

"We did it Carly. We walked away from this." Ashley says., Michelle blabbing at her.


End file.
